Our Time is NOW
by Xsummergirl4235X
Summary: The sequel to Nine Days. Pucca and Garu are now officially a couple, but Garu loses control of his emotions and does something that he will soon regret. Can he fix it before his life is completely turned upside down?
1. And Ever? Garu's POV

Square one. ■

It had been more than 2 months since I've confessed how I feel about Pucca, and ever since then I thought our relationship would be all uphill from here, but, well…..

Ever since she found out that I secretly liked her all along, she's been even more clingy than ever before! Now I'm just right back where I started.

Running from love.

I knew I wasn't ready.

I'm such an idiot.

As my feet continue to hit the asphalt, with every step, I'm pushed closer and closer to the edge.

One of these days…

No. I can't let myself think that way. I _love _her. I would never let _anything_ bad happen to her, no matter how much she gets on my nerves sometimes.

_Who needs personal space, right?_

"Garu! Garu!!"

Her voice. That voice. The voice that had put me through endless turmoil. That adorable, giggly voice that had chased me away for so many years. The voice that had made me feel happy, alive.. complete.

"GARU!!"

Now, she was about to push me _way_ too far.

I stopped rapidly in my tracks, and she ran right past me, crashing into a stop sign. But of course, as usual, the collision left no marks or scratches whatsoever.

"Oh, there you are my little love ninja! Oh, I missed you!" She flung her arms around me and squeezed me so tight that I could hardly breathe.

"Pucca.." I gasped for air, "I've only been gone for 20 minutes."

"I know, but, I just can't stand to be away from you for more than a few seconds!!" She leaned in to kiss me, but I blocked her with my hand.

"I understand you really, _really _love me, and we _are _an official couple now, but," 

She looked at me with wide eyes.

_How could I word this nicely?? Um.. _"Don't you think I could use a little breathing room once and awhile, you know, time away from-"

"Away from.. me? You.. you're breaking up with me??" Her voice shook like a child left out in the bitter cold.

"No, no, of course not! You are my LIFE, Pucca!" I grabbed her and gave her a long, romantic kiss, which I had to abruptly break free from to finish getting this message through her head. "But, I don't want to be.." 

"Oh, I KNEW you still loved me Garu! Now we'll be together until this cruel, tormenting world comes to a bitter end!!" I can't believe how positive she made that sound. "Every second of every day for ever and EVER!!"

Every second? Every _day_?? _EVER??_

The old Pucca has returned. I really thought she had changed.

Or maybe I was just forcing myself to believe it.

Good bye, personal space..

Good byen honor…

Now, I'm just the love ninja.

"Garu, are you okay?" 

I wasn't. I wasn't about to let some stalker ruin my life and my chance of bringing honor back to my family and living a long, happy life, even if I _did _love her.

An angry force began to take over me. My body began to shake, and pretty soon this force was going to dominate me.  
I couldn't control myself.

I took out my sword…..


	2. Goodbye Pucca's POV

There he was.

Right within my reach and yet, so far away.

I had my heart set on him for over two years, and now he was mine.

Or.. was he?

Now that I know that he's secretly liked me all along, and every time he ran from me and tried to avoid my love, deep down he only wanted me even more.

So I guess in his world, the sky is orange, everyone walks on their hands, and babies grow on trees.

That doesn't make much sense either…

But who cares anyway? Nothing needs to make sense anymore in this world, because right now, my mind is running on one, and only one track:

_Garu Garu Garu Garu Garu Garu Garu Garu Garu Garu..._

I've got him now.

Ready..

Set…

Aim….

"Garu!!"  
_CRASH!!!_

_Miss. _

He ceased his running and I passed him up, banging my head right into a nearby stop sign. Thank god I was spared from a concussion. My head is already screwed up enough for today.

He did it again.

He must _really_ love me.

"Oh Garu!" I grabbed him real tight, and I refused to let go, "I missed you."

"Pucca, I've only been gone for 20 minutes."

"I know, but I just can't stand to be away from you for more than a few seconds!"  
It's true. He's like a drug to me. I just can't stay away.

"Look Pucca, I know you really _really _love me, and we _are _an official couple now, but, don't you think I could use a little breathing room once and awhile?"

He still loves me. I can tell.

"And maybe," he continued, "I could use a little more time away from.."

"Away from… me?" Wow. Now his burning passion for me is cutting me like sharp knives caught in flames. "You.. you're breaking up with me??"

I can't believe this is really happening. He doesn't want me anymore! Or does he?

I just don't know anymore…

"No, no! Of course not! You are my LIFE Pucca!!"

Yeah, your bipolar romantic life.

He grabbed me and kissed me passionately. I could feel my heart racing, my face burning. I felt like every part of my body was going to combust. He really does love me.

"Oh Garu! I knew you still loved me!" My heart continued to speed up to dangerous speeds. "Now we'll be together until this cruel tormenting world comes to a bitter end! Every second of every day for ever and _ever!!_"

All of a sudden, he let go of me.

His smile disappeared.

He looked like he was going to explode.

Was it something I said?

Well, here comes the end of the world.

Or, my world at least.

He pulled out his sword, and before I knew it, I was lying on the ground, blood pouring out from my chest.

What just happened??

Normally I would have been able to easily dodge one of those ninja attacks, but the fact that it came from _him_..

And he was so violent…

No.

It can't be.

This is NOT my Garu!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Suddenly, everything started to fade. Reality began to slowly disappear. My whole life flashed before my eyes…

_When I first saw Garu. The drop-dead feeling I got from just looking in his direction._

_5 years ago, when I first met Ching, after she helped me up when I fell and broke my ankle._

_When she became my best friend._

_When the Goh Ryong first opened._

_My first encounter with Tobe._

_When I totally beat on Tobe until he went crying to his mom._

_The first time I kissed Garu._

_When I spent the night with Garu._

_When I fell in love with Garu._

_Garu……._

All of my memories slowly faded away, I knew this was the end.

I looked at Garu for the last time…

And everything went black.


	3. What have I done?

"Garu!"  
I heard a familiar voice call out to me. The voice repeated my name countless times, each time the voice getting less foggy, until I knew exactly who this voice was…

It was my best friend, Abyo.

What was he doing here?  
But more importantly…

What am _I _doing here???

Suddenly, I began to slowly regain consciousness, and all of the images around me became more and more clear. I saw my friend looking at me with a startled, worried look on his face. What was wrong with him? He looked like he had just committed murder! Or seen someone else murdered…

I pondered the thought, and as looked down at my feet, let's just say what I saw made me want to throw up.

It was my girlfriend.

Cold and dead on the ground.

Lying in a large pool of blood.

This can only mean one thing…

Tobe must have been here!

He came to murder Pucca after he found out that I had finally fallen for her!

He must have been jealous!

I always knew he had a little bit of a crush on her…

But, if he loved her…

Why would he kill her??

My beloved girlfriend, murdered by my worst enemy. I should have seen this one coming. The only way he would _actually _be able to bring me down is to take away the one thing that mattered to me most…

Pucca.

I hung my head in sorrow, and thought about all the good and the bad times we've had together, when all of a sudden, I watched a crimson colored drop slowly fall to the ground and splash into a puddle between my feet. I looked at my bloodstained sword, and startled by the sight, I dropped the sword onto the ground, revealing my hands, covered in blood. I stepped back and looked down at my beloved, who still hadn't moved an inch. I froze in horror.

_What have I done?_

"Garu!"  
Abyo called my name again, and I stumbled back into reality. He ran over to me, panting out of control.

"Garu, did you hear what happened? Pucca was MURDERED!!"

I felt a cold sweat run down my face. I tried to hold back a scream. "M-_Murdered??"_

"Yes! By a mysterious man with pigtails and a heart printed on his chest!"

I gulped. _I have pigtails. I have a heart printed on my chest_. "You don't say…" I replied, uneasy.

"I know! It's HORRIBLE!!! I heard he completely _demolished _her! There was blood flying everywhere! He went _mad!!_ He- Garu, are you alright?"

I stared off into space, trying to think why I would do such a thing. I felt all of the blood leave my face and sink down into my stomach. I was just about ready to pass out. I can't believe I would lose control like that…

"Umm.. Garu!!?"

"..Wha?" I immediately snapped out of my daze, and realized that I would have to let this go. He was my best friend. He had the right to know. I took a deep breath, and muttered the words, "Abyo, I was the one who-"

"Oh, if I ever find out who did this, it'll be the last of that guy!! I'm sorry Garu… were you.. going to say something?"

I sighed. "..I don't know."

"Well then, I guess I'm off to find the man with pigtails and a heart on his chest! Let me know if you find him, okay?"

I held my breath, and nodded as he went off to find the guy who was standing right in front of his face the whole time, and he didn't even realize it.

Man, that guy can be so clueless sometimes…

Just when I thought I was off the hook, another visitor had stopped by.

_Ching._

She slowly made her way over to the site where I was standing. She must have been crying, since her mascara was smeared all over her face.

"Oh Garu, I came over here as soon as I heard the news! Is.." She sniffed, "Is she really…"

"See for yourself." I motioned my hand toward the mess I had created earlier, and she gasped as she saw the completely mauled Pucca lying lifeless right in front of her eyes.

"Oh my god…" Tears trickled down her face, "I can't believe this… MY BEST FRIEND!!" Ching burst out in sobbing. "WHY?!"

I put my hand on her shoulder to comfort her.

"Garu…" she wiped her eyes "How can you be like this?"

"What do you mean?"

"You're girlfriend is pushing up daisies… and, you seem.. fine!"

That was _definitely _not the adjective to describe me right now.

"Why, if I were you, I would rip a hole in my heart that would never mend!"

"Trust me, I am anything _but _fine right now!" It was true. I wanted to do just what she said. But I wasn't sure if I had any strength left to do it.

"Well, if you need me, I'll be in my room, mourning the lost thoughts of… PUCCA!!!" She ran off, crying her eyes out. Poor girl…

Let's just hope that she's as dim-witted as Abyo. The last thing I need is the whole village on my back.

I walked over to Pucca's dead body, and I held her in my arms, and slowly kissed her cold, dead lips.

I can't believe this…

Her horrible fate, that was supposed to come true months ago…

It was happening right now.

And I was the one who caused it.

After I tried to prevent it.

I held her gently in my arms, and grieved over the loss of my whole life.

The only reason I live.

Suddenly, I looked up and I saw a large crowd standing behind me.

And one voice called out…

"IT'S HIM!!"

I froze on the ground in panic. I wanted to get up and run, run far away with my dead corpse, but my feet wouldn't budge.

_They found me._


	4. The Aftermath

All I wanted to do was close my eyes and pretend none of this was happening.

That my beloved Pucca was still able to squeeze me so tight until I was unable to breathe.

That this blood could be washed from my hands.

That I would be able to think for myself, and not let my actions do all of my speaking for me.

But it's too late now.

A large crowd surrounded me.

There was no way out of this mess.

A figure emerged from the crowd, his hand pointing straight at me.

The figure screamed "There he is!"

I gasped.

The figure continued to speak. "Well, well, well, it looks like he wasn't finished with her quite yet!"

I looked up and saw my best friend Abyo, giving me a look of pure hatred. He lowered his head in my direction, with a puzzled look on his face. He took one step toward me.

"Garu?! _You're _the man with the pigtails and the heart on his chest? Why didn't you tell me??"

I rolled my eyes at his typical Abyo behavior.

"You could have told me that _you _were the one who did this. I thought we were friends." He shook his head in disbelief.

"Abyo, we are friends.."  
"Too late for that, buddy! I trusted you, and you lied to me."  
"Technically, you never questioned me in the first place—"

"It doesn't matter! You kept a dark secret from me, Garu Sanada, and now you're going to have to deal with all of _this!!_"

The crowd began to crescendo as they moved in closer and closer.

"Abyo, wait, I—"

"_GET HIM!!!_"

Everyone followed his command and began to charge straight toward me. I picked up my girlfriend and ran as fast and far away as I could. I could hear the sounds of the crowd grow faint as I neared my home. I quickly ran inside and locked the door. I slid down onto my knees and buried my face in my hands.

Did I fall asleep? Is this all a dream?

_Wake me up, I'm living a nightmare…_

I glanced over at Pucca, who was sprawled out on top of my bed, pale and lifeless.

I walked over to my bed and layed right next to her. I wrapped my arms around her cold body, and slowly drifted off to sleep.

I woke in the middle of the night to a harsh thunderstorm. Violent winds blew outside, causing one of the windows to shatter onto the floor right next to me. I rolled over to find my girlfriend gone. Missing.

A strong bolt of lightning crashed as the winds continued to swirl, knocking over a few trees. I closed my eyes, and tried to clear my mind of any thoughts regarding you-know-who, when suddenly, I heard a small whisper in the wind.

"_Garu…"_

My eyes immediately shot open, as I continued to hear my name.

"_Garu..…"_

This whisper became louder and louder until I thought I could recognize the voice.

No… it can't be.

She's gone.

Forever.

I'm just hearing things.  
I must be going insane.

I tried to reassure myself that this was nothing, until I heard it again.

"_Garu…."_

I quickly jumped to my feet and pulled out my sword, ready to attack whatever this mysterious hallucination may be.

I felt a cool breeze whisk past my shoulder, and suddenly, at that moment, I saw her right before my eyes.

This time I was sure.

She reached out her hand…


	5. Haunted

I couldn't move. My body was frozen in shock.

It was really her.

Standing right in front of me.

Her beautiful, long hair was untied, covering half of her face. She wore a long white gown, and the bottom where her feet should have been was torn, leaving an empty space between her torso and the ground.

I took a step back, trembling as she reached toward my face. Then, she finally spoke.

"Garu?"  
I jumped back in terror, my hands trembling, my face covered in a cold sweat, and I let out a startling scream.

She came back…

For revenge.

I blocked my face with my arm and muttered, "Get away from me…"

She stared at me with confused eyes, as she moved towards me and whispered, "Garu, it's okay."

"Oh, of course it's okay. Everything is just fine and dandy! You're a spirit, and I'm a victim. So I can just go right back to sleep, and you can sneak up on me in the middle of the night and turn me into one of you! Well, I am _not _going to let that happen!" I leaped onto my bed and pulled the sheets over my head. She blew the sheets off with a powerful force of wind.

"Garu, I'm not going to hurt you."  
"Wait— what?"

She sighed. "Garu, I know you didn't mean it. I know you would _never _mean to do something like that to me without a reason for it. But my question is, why_?_

_Why?_ Because you were getting in my way! _That's _why!

Ugh, here I go again, being all negative.

I was the one who caused all of this. I should know why! But for some reason, I guess I really don't.

"Look, Pucca, I'm really sorry. I never meant for you to end up like _this._" I waved my hand across her

glowing, transparent body. "I just, lost control, that's all."

She gave me a small nod. "Uh huh. I see. Now, I still have one more question for you. Do you _really _love

me?

I twitched. "What do you mean? Of course I love you! More than anything! More than my honor!!"

After this incident, I wasn't so sure about the last one. But that's going to change now. "You are the only

thing left that truly matters to me, Pucca."

"Am I really though? I mean, with you in your backwards world, I have no idea whether you really care

for me, or if you still think of me as just a creepy stalker who never gives you a second to yourself."

It's true. I have no idea either. I guess I'm caught somewhere in the middle.

"I just… I don't know anymore Garu."

My eyes were a split second away from welling up with tears, but I thought I'd better subside from that. _What's wrong with me?_ How could my actions make her lose trust in me like this?

"Pucca, I… I'm sorry. You shouldn't have to feel that way. I mean, however, I guess there _is _some things that are more important to me than… well…" GAH!!! How am I supposed to word this??? "No. No there isn't. _You _are my one and only life. _Only_ you. In fact, I'd be willing to cease mine right now just to be with you again." I winced as I picked up my sword and held it up to my chest. "I'm willing to die for you Pucca. My _life_. My _passion_!" I lifted it up, ready to penetrate my already shattered heart in an attempt to make it whole once again, but she stopped me.

"Garu, don't do this to yourself. You have your whole life ahead of you! Me? Well, I guess I just wasn't destined to be on this earth for any longer. It's okay."

That did it. "No," I said in a weak tone. "No! You _weren't _destined to die! This is _my _fault! _I _should be the one who's dead!! I don't deserve to live anymore!!!"

I raised my sword once more, tears in my eyes, ready to put an end to all these regrets. All this shame. When all of a sudden, I blacked out. Everything went completely blank. I could no longer feel the atmosphere around me. It was all gone.

Was this the end?


	6. Monster

A shadow, a figure leered over me, it's voice spoke, "Oh, thank heavens he's alright!"

Heaven. I must be in heaven.

My plan worked and now I will be able to see my beloved Pucca again.

In the afterlife.

No worries, no struggles.

Just a long, happy afterlife.

So, this is heaven, ey? The bright red walls, the beautifully decorated lanterns, and the smell of something burning… wait a minute! I'm not in heaven, nor am I dead. I'm just back in the Goh Ryong! I must have just passed out from all of the trauma, and the chefs must have brought me here to see if I was alright.

Wow, talk about deja vu…

I slowly cracked open my eyelids, and I looked around me, when suddenly, I heard a faint sound:

"LINGUINI! THE DUMPLINGS ARE BURNING!!!"

"I'll be right there! Just gimmie a minute, okay?"

Yup, it was the chefs alright.

And I was in the Goh Ryong.

The place where my (ex) girlfriend used to live.

Suddenly, I pondered the thought, and I slowly brought myself to my feet, my head still dizzy from passing out, and I ran upstairs.

When I reached the top floor, I wandered all the way down the hallway until I got to the last room at the end of the hallway:

_Pucca's bedroom._

I took one step forward, and the door slowly creaked open. I stepped inside and quietly shut the door behind me.

I stopped in my tracks, and my heart nearly stopped. This is where my beloved girlfriend used to spend all of her nights. Every time she had a dream (probably about me) that she never wanted to wake up from, or a horrible nightmare that caused her to awaken stricken with fear, and relax when she realized that it never really happened, it all happened right in this room.

All the times she would lay right here and think about me, how wonderful I was, how she just wanted me right here with her, in her arms.

A sentimental feeling rushed over me, but it was immediately struck down by a deep depression.

She would never think of me that way again…

I continued to glance around the room. The walls were a soft, cotton-candy pink, and they were all covered with _my _face.

Everywhere I looked, it was another picture of me.

The face of a killer.

I couldn't look at myself anymore.

I ran up to the wall and started tearing down all of my pictures, one by one.

She wouldn't want me here anymore anyway.

Not after how I repaid her for all of the times she went out of her way to save _me._

And then I do _this _to her.

You know, part of me wishes that Tobe would have succeeded a few months ago. That she would have just died right there, with honor and integrity. Sure, she still would have been gone, but at least she wouldn't have had to go _because _of the one she loved.

At least I could have been mourning in peace instead of this awful guilt.

I feel so sick…

A torn piece of my face slipped from my fingers and slowly fell to the ground. My legs gave out and my body dropped onto the bed.

_Her _bed.

The place where _she _used to sleep.

Suddenly, I winded down a bit. My anger towards myself disappeared, and turned into a grieving sadness. My stomach turned, and I could feel my eyes burning, my head spinning, like, I couldn't go on.

Like, my life is officially over.

I buried my head in her pillow, which still smelled _exactly _like her (cranberries with a touch of rose petals). My eyes involuntarily drooped shut, and I slowly began to drift off to sleep.

Who knows, maybe I'll wake up wherever she is right now.

If I'm lucky…

I let out a deep sigh, and my consciousness finally faded away.

4 hours later…

…

….

…..

……

…………………..

_CLUNK!!_

I felt a strong pressure on my forehead, and I immediately woke up. At first I thought that I might have finally succeeded, but in moments I realized that I had just fallen off the edge of the bed, because when I opened my eyes the rest of the way, I found myself lying on my side next to the bed, with a broken vase that fell off the dresser shattered all over the floor next to me. I struggled to my feet, and I walked over to the mirror, and when I looked at my reflection, I saw a huge gash on my forehead. There were also some tiny cuts all over my left arm, probably from some of the shards, but they were nothing compared to the enormous incision that was left across my forehead.

I groaned.

That figures…

I searched around the room for something to stop the bleeding, when suddenly, I heard a noise, a faint tapping sound.

Huh, it must just be my imagination. I'm still feeling pretty woozy right now, I bet I'm just hearing things.

Suddenly, I heard it again. It began to get louder, and louder, and louder. It almost sounded like… _footsteps._

I gasped.

The footsteps finally approached the door. I held my breath anxiously. I knew I was in for it big time.

The door opened…


	7. Story of My Life

Why do these things always happen to me???

One minute, I'm on top of the world, crying out in joy, thinking that I've finally won once and for all, when suddenly, something hits me right in the gut, and before you know it, I'm just right back down again. Face first into the cold, hard ground.

_Defeated._

Until next time at least…

But unfortunately, it always seems to follow that _exact_ same pattern.

Why does my life have to be like such a broken record?

And the thing that bugs me the most about it is, well… _her._

Somehow she always manages to save that little menace with her insanely rough, totally unrealistic, and utterly _amazing_ skills.

I'm just an inch away from getting rid of Garu once and for all, so I can just FINALLY forget about him and move on with my life, but then she comes in out of nowhere and knocks me into the next century with that steel head of hers. And then of course, she celebrates by squeezing the life out of him and kissing him nonstop for the next 3 hours.

Oh, how I wish that were me…

But that, of course, is _never _going to happen, because _he's _the good guy, and me? Well…

…I'm the bad guy.

If only there was some way I could change that. Some way for her to see my potential, but _without _causing any damage to her precious little Garu.

Somehow…

I would be the one being strangled by her affection.

If only…

Maybe…

If I…

"Master Tobe Sir!!!"  
My thought was briefly interrupted by one of my helpless minions, Charles.

Well, there goes that idea…

_Why do they always have to screw up my plans_??

"We have something important to tell you!!"

I snarled. "Well, _what is it???_"

He shook in fear. "Well, I um, don't really know how to put this, but, um…KUKO!! YOU TELL HIM!!"

He pushed an identical ninja in front of him, who was also completely dumbfounded. "Um… I… um…… I THINK I HEAR THE SINK RUNNING! It's all you!" The ninja sprinted off, followed by another ninja, who blurted out "I BETTER HELP HIM GO CATCH IT!!".

Ugh, sometimes I wonder about these guys…

That left Charles.

"Can you please just get on with it?" I snapped.  
Charles took a deep breath. "Okay… you see sir, it's… it's about Pucca."  
"What about her?"  
"Well, she… she was killed almost 2 days ago."

I held my breath in disbelief.

Well… that was definitely a hit in the gut.

Now I'm just waiting for her to knock me down into the ground…

Oh, wait…

"How did this happen?"  
"I don't exactly know sir. I had just heard about it when I was out picking daffodils from the garden, and I ran in here right away to tell you."

"So than if—wait, you were WHAT?!?"

"Um, nothing."

I smacked my forehead, but then I just switched back over to the real situation. "Who could have done such a thing?"

"It was Garu!"  
I might as well be buried alive right now, or so I wish.

I should have known… "Garu?? But, I thought he was in love with her! Did they just trick me to lead to my defeat once again? Or is this all a set up? Yes! Of course it is! Pucca is gone and now we have nothing left to fight about! So I can just leave him alone, and he can live happily ever after with his beloved Pucca! Well, I will not let that happen again!!"  
"But sir, she really is dead. We all saw her body. You should be glad you didn't."  
I shuddered at the thought of her completely mauled, pouring blood everywhere. This is terrible… "How could Garu do this?? It's just.. just…. AGH!!!"  
"I'm sorry sir. I heard he feels terrible about it."  
"WELL, he… HE—" I paused for a moment to regain myself, and I took a deep breath in attempts to calm down before something bad happens. "Well, he should. And you know what? I am going to make sure that this never happens again." I smiled to myself.

"S-sir?" He stuttered. "Wha… what are you up to??"

"Oh, you'll find out eventually. Or should I say, you will forget. Heheheheh…." I laughed to myself and thought of what I was going to do that would bring our feud to an end once and for all…

"You'll see…"


	8. Beautiful Nightmare

It was dark. A thick fog was built up in the air. I peered up at the sky, only to see a thick blanket of bluish-gray clouds surrounding me.

A question began to form in my head: _Where am I?_

It was difficult to scope out anything or anyone in sight. Just darkness. A cold gust of wind swirled around me. I shivered. I felt so alone…

But then, suddenly, a light appeared.

He made his way through the deep fog, his gorgeous features glowing in the moonlight. His soft, dark hair swayed in the breeze, just barely touching the edges of his warm, amber eyes.

It was enough to stop my heart.

He was the one I've been waiting for all my life.

This couldn't have been a more perfect time for us to meet, right here and now.

Before I knew it, he was standing face to face with me. Our faces were nearly touching. He took my face in his hands and kissed me softly at first, but the kiss gradually became deeper and deeper.

I ran my fingers through his long hair, which, at the moment, seemed to be getting longer by the second. It soon stretched down all the way past his shoulders and halfway down his back. Long, messy bangs covered his eyes. I stopped kissing him momentarily and pushed his bangs away from his eyes, which were now an olive green color. His skin also appeared to be getting paler.

Could it be?  
Have I been searching for the wrong person all along?  
When, in reality, he had always been right there next to me?  
For a brief moment that lasted only seconds, I stared up into his eyes, as if I was really seeing him for the first time.

Without hesitating, I threw myself at him, embracing him, and caressing his soft, warm lips with my own. I had no idea what was going on, but I think I liked it.

We finally let go of each other, and I smiled, letting him know I had finally found him.

But there was one thing I hadn't noticed:

His beautiful green eyes were now crimson red, the color of blood. An evil smirk spread across his face. His arm reached into his back pocket and pulled out… a knife? No, wait…

…his Katana.

He had only used it in an urgent situation, when he felt like he really needed to. When he wanted to save himself from danger, or teach somebody a lesson.

I looked around, but I still saw nothing but the fog, and the clouds, which were now darkening into a deadly black.

I froze.

He looked up at me once more with his demonic eyes, and then he leaped into action.

I tried to scream, but it was no use. There was nobody around to save me.

In just seconds, I fell to the ground, blood pouring from the slashes he had made. My head was spinning from his cruel laughter and from all the blood I was losing. I screeched out in pain, when suddenly, the pain came to an ease when I awoke, frightened, and I let out a high-pitched scream. I caught my breath as I glanced around the room, and I was relieved to see nothing but my own bedroom walls enclosed around me. I sat on the edge of my bed, my head still a bit dizzy, and I attempted to fix my snarled hair. The brush repeatedly got caught in the tangled mess, and I winced as I yanked the brush out of my hair. I finally just gave up and tied it up into my usual braids. Tying my hair up usually seems to help me think straight anyway.

"Ching? Is everything alright? I heard you scream."  
"I'm fine, I just… had a bad dream, that's all."  
"Oh, okay. Try and get back to sleep, okay sweetie?"  
"Okay, dad."

My dad worries about me way too much sometimes.

I guess he has an excuse though, with mom being gone, and me being his only child and all. If anything would ever happen to me, he would have no one left to turn to. He's like my best friend.

He has a right to be concerned.

Which reminds me…

Why _did _I have that nightmare??

I mean, just because he did it once doesn't mean he's going to do it again. But what baffles me even more is the fact that I, well… had some sort of _feelings _for him.

I mean, he's always been there for me when I needed him, but there was never really much of a spark between us…

…or, was there?

My contemplation was interrupted by a sudden knocking coming from my window. I jumped, for I feared what could have been out there. Maybe it wasn't a dream, maybe it was really happening.

I tried to close my eyes and just pretend this was all my imagination, when I heard the knocking again.

Wait, what am I thinking? Of course it was a dream! That would never really happen, at least, I don't think it would. I slowly turned my head towards the window, hoping that I was just getting carried away with my imagination again. I opened my eyes the rest of the way, and I sighed in relief as I saw not a monster, nor a vicious murderer, but someone that I really needed to see right now:

Abyo.

I opened the window, and he climbed right in. He looked pretty normal, although his face was slightly more flushed than usual.

Oh, what was I waiting for??  
"ABYO!!"

I grabbed him and embraced him tightly, and he seemed to accept my welcome.

"Err.. hello Ching."

"What are you doing here? It's the middle of the night."

"Well, I thought I heard you screaming, but that could have just been part of one of those weird nightmares I've been having about you lately, but I could have swore it was real. And um… I was sort of worried about you."  
My stomach fluttered. "R-really?"  
He nodded. "Yeah… I just, I wanted to see if you were okay."

I paused for a moment. "Wow, I must be a _really _loud screamer."

He let out a hearty laugh. "Heh, yeah. We heard you all the way down at the station. What happened to you anyway?"  
Do I dare tell him? How would he take it?  
I don't want to frighten him, and I _definitely _don't want to tell him about the secret affairs I was having with Sooga's most honorable ninja (which, by the way, was NOT my decision!!!). Maybe if I just leave some of the bigger details out.

"Well, I had a nightmare about one of our close friends."  
"Oh…" He must have known who I was getting at, for a look of pure grief appeared on his face.

"I don't know what happened. Suddenly, everything just changed, and… and…"

He looked at me with concerned eyes.

I sighed. "He nearly killed me, Abyo."  
"I'm sorry to hear that." He was silent for a moment, but then he broke the silence by asking, "…are you okay?"

"I… I don't know." I let out another heavy sigh. "Abyo, there's something else I need to tell you."

"Well, whatever it is, I'm sure I can help you sort out whatever's bothering you, because, I really care about you."  
"_Really_??" Wow, he just _has _to keep making this even harder, doesn't he?

He moved his face closer and closer to me, his eyes slowly going shut.

"Abyo, I…" I almost got it out, but I guess I was getting too lost in the moment. I really hate when he does that to me.

My head involuntarily began to lean towards him as well, and our lips were merely an inch away when it was cut short by a noise, my father's voice again.

"Ching??"

Startled by the noise, my head clunked into him, nearly knocking him over.

"I'm sorry…" I felt my face turn a light shade of red.

"Ching? What's going on? I thought I heard you talking to someone. It's not a _boy_ is it??"

I groaned at his normal, overbearing father behavior. "Everything's fine, dad. It's just Abyo!"

Still halfway on the ground, he gawked at my response, and just realizing what I must have meant by that, my face turned an even brighter shade of red.

"Agh… sorry, again."  
"It's okay, I get it." He replied sarcastically. I rolled my eyes.

"_Abyo?? _What's _he _doing here at 3 in the morning?"

My father never really liked Abyo that much.

"He heard my girlish shriek all the way across town, and he was just making sure I wasn't dead."

"Oh, okay then." He tried changing the subject. "Hey, you know what I've just realized? You haven't talked to your good friend Garu in such a long time! Why don't you give him a call?"

At 3 am?? Wow, dad… sometimes you just try way too hard…

I forgot to mention… he also tends to favor _Garu _over Abyo, which, right now, isn't helping my situation whatsoever.

"He probably misses you! I'm sure he'd like to see you again, and besides, you two _do _look really good together."  
By now, my face was probably a darker shade of red than it's ever been before. I growled. "GOODNIGHT DAD!!"

"Goodnight Ching! Oh, and tell Abyo he should be getting home soon. I'm sure the boy probably needs his rest."  
I sighed. I bet if it was _Garu, _he'd give him a nice warm welcome instead of slamming the imaginary door in his face!

Abyo seemed to get my father's message. "Well, I guess I have to get going."  
"I wish you didn't."  
"Yeah… well, things happen. I'll see you around, then." He climbed halfway out the window, and without any warning, quickly popped back in and gave me a short, but meaningful kiss on my cheek. He laughed nervously, blushed, and made his way out the rest of the way through the window, and ran all the way home.

For awhile, I didn't say anything. I just stood there, in complete shock. Ten seconds later, I was squealing in joy and excitement. I leaped back onto my bed and stared up at the ceiling with a huge grin on my face.

I turned out the lights and laid back with a content feeling.

There was absolutely NO way that my father was _ever _going to get in the way of something like this…

I closed my eyes, and I fell into a deep sleep.

That night I dreampt of what was right.

Hopefully it would stay that way…


	9. Broken Glass

My heart sped up as the footsteps finally approached the door. I was literally seconds away from hyperventilating.

The door opened, and I saw a huge man standing in the doorway… holding a large knife.

He raised the knife, and spoke, "Oh Garu, I believe I need to have a word with you young man."

My whole body shuddered. I felt like someone had grabbed a hold of my breath with a deathly tight grip and yanked it out of my chest, leaving me hollow and airless, like, some sort of vacuum.

I let out a shriek so loud and piercing that if anyone across town had heard it, they would be convinced that a murder was taking place.

How ironic would _that _have been?

Startled by my scream, the man stumbled back and bumped into a lamp, sending it downward onto the floor and breaking into a million pieces.

Sheesh, what's with all the broken glass lately???

I moved back another 3 inches on the bed and muttered, "D-don't come any closer!"

"Oh, dear God Garu! It's me!"

The man lit a match in the darkness, revealing his face. It was Uncle Dumpling.

I half chuckled, still shaking in somewhat of an after-terror. _Well, I guess that explains the knife…_

"What on earth are you doing up here? And what happened to your head??"  
"I, uh, had a little accident." He stared at me for a split second, then peered down at the shattered vase, spread out on the floor right next to the broken lamp, and let out a sigh of grief.

"My goodness Garu, I see you've been having issues with breaking things lately."  
I nodded. "I guess so."

I looked up, expecting to see a light hearted grin on his face at the expense of my total klutzness, or just plain bad luck. Who knows. But when I saw him, his face immediately turned somber, and I had realized then what he really meant.

"Look, I-" I stuttered, "I'm really sorry about… _Pucca_." Wow. Even forcing her name out of my throat was hard enough.

"Garu…"

"I know it was wrong. You have every right to be mad at me. And someone as cold-hearted as me definitely doesn't deserve someone as wonderful as Puc—… err, _her_."

"Garu, I know what you did. And you're right, I _should _be mad at you. But I'm not."  
"But I—"

"I know you loved her before the incident, and I know for _sure _you still love her now. And, in a dark, haunted sort of perspective, you did what you did _because _you love her."  
"Wha… what? What do you mean?"  
"Ah Garu, love is a funny thing. It's up, and it's down. You never know quite what to expect! And it looks like you just happened to get caught in one of those emotional tidal waves. It happens to everybody, Garu. Trust me. I've been around for awhile; I've seen it happen countless times."

I scoffed. "Yeah, I bet _all _guys these days go around killing their girlfriends. _Hilarious._"

His forehead creased at my unnecessary sarcasm. "You _know_ what I mean," he replied sharply. "Look…" He scooted towards me, placed his hand on my shoulder, and looked me straight in the eyes. I knew I was in for a real chef-to-ninja talk. "Look. She can be _very _high maintenance, and a little clingy sometimes, and, well, even a bit of a handful, but," he looked up, and he pursed his lips together as if he was trying to unscramble how he should word his next thought.  
I decided to interject. "…but I love her anyways." I smiled to myself at that thought, which is something I should really do more often.

He finally continued. "You were her entire life, Garu. You were the only thing that was ever on her mind. But, the way you used to avoid her, well, she started to lose hope in you. She wondered if you would ever come around. All she ever wanted was for you to love her.

And yes, she went through many different phases of depression when you went away, but her being her stubborn, strong-willed self… decided not to give up quite yet. And it turns out that that was the right thing to do."  
"Well… for awhile at least."

"Guess she really started to get on your nerves, huh?"

I groaned. I wish it hadn't been that way at all. "But she's always been that way towards me, and I guess I never really minded it, in fact… I may not have really reflected it on the outside, but it was one of the reasons for my existence. But eventually, my tangled ball of emotions that had been getting more and more tangled throughout the years had finally broken loose, and it finally took over me. But… but it wasn't _her _fault at all, no. It wasn't her, it was… me. And I guess that I…" I let out a deep sigh, "I just wish there was some way I could bring her back. Some way I could finally wake up from this horrible nightmare."  
"As well as I do. But we both know that could only be done by someone who possessed some kind of supernatural powers, which, doesn't exist here in Sooga Village."

I guess he was right…

….or, was he?  
I thought for a moment, and an idea entered my mind. I knew just what I had to do to reunite myself with my girlfriend once again.

"Uncle Dumpling—If I may call you that,"

"I don't mind one bit. We're practically family already."  
A wide smile spread across my face. "Uncle Dumpling, we are definitely not in Sooga Village anymore."

"Garu, what in God's name are you talking about?"  
I leaped off the bed, with a sudden strength I had acquired in the last 20 seconds of my life. "Don't worry, I'll explain later. Everything will be just fine soon enough!" And with that, I hopped out of the 2-story window onto a soft, thin blanket of snow.

Oh yeah, I forgot to mention, it's about mid-December right now in Sooga Village, and it just started snowing a few days ago. A harsh winter was well on its way.

"And I'm sure of it!" I called out as I faced towards the window, and as I began to run off to my destination, I was shortly interrupted when I lost my balance and slipped on a thick patch of black ice.

Stupid winter…

"I'm…okay." I sort of half-shouted and half-muttered at the same time, if that's even possible. I brushed the snow off the back of my pants, and he just let out a small laugh as he closed the window the rest of the way. I (cautiously) ran far away from the Goh Ryong, and farther, all the way to where I would find the one person who could help me right now:

Master Soo.


	10. A New Beginning to the End of the World

I finally approached the doors, and I knocked. I waited anxiously, my heart pounding in my chest faster and louder than each knock I made. I waited, and I waited. I thought that in about another 2 minutes, this door would have some pretty large dents in it from all of my constant pounding, when suddenly, someone came to the door. I was really hoping it would be Master Soo himself, so I could discuss my issue with him and hopefully get it fixed before I caused any other type of damage. Sadly, when the door finally creaked open, it wasn't Master Soo. It was one of the maidens.

"Hello, may I help you?"

I couldn't believe it. The one person that would finally solve all of my problems was merely a few rooms away from me, a man of great power and authority, well, if he would even help me at all. I gulped, as a wave of anxiety and utter impatience went through my stomach.

She stared at me for a second, as if she was analyzing me. "Um, do you have the wrong place?"  
I finally stumbled back into reality, and shakily, I answered, "Um, m-may I please see Master Soo?" The words flew out of my mouth faster than I could even comprehend them. Hopefully I didn't seem _too _anxious; otherwise she might get suspicious. _Lay low, _I thought. "I would… like to speak him," I said as I cleared my throat and held my head high.

She hesitated for a second, and a friendly smile appeared on her face. I sighed in relief. "Of course you can, just one moment," and she disappeared through the doorway.

In what seemed to be about 20 seconds later, Master Soo appeared through the door.

"Yes, this is Master Soo. What can I do for you, young man?"

"Um, hi. I kinda have a problem, and I was thinking that you might have a solution, you know, some kind of spell, to fix it."

"Oh yes, I'm sure I… wait. Hold it! It's _you_! The man with the pigtails and the heart on his chest! _You _are the murderer! FOOL!! How can you live with yourself?!"

"Ugh… don't remind me."

"I'm sorry, but you are merely too dangerous for someone of my high authority. I'm afraid I can't let you in." He slammed the door in my face.

Huh, guess this _wasn't _going to be very easy after all.

There's no way he'll let a _murderer_—I shuddered at the word—come in and ask for help, so I guess I would have to get rid of some of the evidence. I untied my pigtails, letting my hair fall down and drape over my shoulders, and I removed my shirt.

_No_ pigtails, _no_ heart, _not _the killer.

Hopefully he would be gullible enough to buy it. Most likely he won't, but hey, it's worth a try, isn't it?  
I took a deep breath, and I knocked on the door once again, and he answered, still frazzled.  
"Whaat??!! What is it now?? Oh, Garu, it's you! Come on in. We will _always _welcome an honorable ninja like you with open arms, right my maidens?"  
I heard room of mixed noises, some "_Yeah!"s_, some "_Oh yes of course!" ,_a few murmurs that I couldn't understand,and a few giggles in there as well.

Wow, for someone who is thought of as very wise, he's _way _more gullible than I thought.

Let's just hope he's not a mind reader…

"Right this way, Garu." I followed. He led me to his room of books and spells and special devices and whatnot. Hopefully there would be something that would allow me to undo my events that I regret so deeply that I can barely get myself up in the morning. Maybe just _one _more blow to my head will wake me up from this dream, if I'm dreaming at all. This all just seems so unreal…

"So, Garu, what can I help you with this time?"  
I would have to word this very carefully. "Well, as you've probably heard already—everybody else in town has—my _girlfriend _was murdered," I still couldn't say her name without getting choked up, so I tried my best so subside from that, "by that vicious pigtailed man." I pretended to be disgusted, which was kind of awkward considering it was, well, me.

"Oh, I see."

"And, I wish there was just some way I could go back and stop myself—I mean, stop _him_ from killing her."  
"Hmmm… I think I can do just that!"  
"Really? That's great! How?"  
"Ah well, you see… I have this spell that I've been saving for centuries. Nobody has _ever _used it before, so I'm not quite sure how effective it really is, but that's not the point.

_This _very spell will take you back in time to whenever you need to go back to, say, if you were to fail an important test that you forgot to study for, you would enter the time and place, and BAM!! You can do it over! The same goes for you and your girlfriend crisis."  
"But, wouldn't that technically be cheating?"  
He growled. "_That's not the point!! _ Now, do you want me to show you how to use it, or not?"  
"Of course I do!"  
"Alright then. First, you have to use _this _device," he held out a small machine, about the size of a hardcover book, with three screens on it, "to set the time and place of the event you want to return to. But, this part is tricky, because you must do it in your mind! Eh… for some weird reason, saying your destination out loud will screw the whole thing up, so be careful with that part."  
I nodded.

"As soon as you do that, this device will set itself, and there ya go. You're on your way through the 8th dimension as your body's particles separate as they fly through time and space, and rearrange as you reach your destination."  
"That sounds painful."  
"Oh don't worry, you'll be unconscious! You won't feel a thing! At least, I don't think you do. Anyway, it's as simple as that. But use it wisely, for it can only be used once!"

I felt a little nervous about the last part, considering how much I've been screwing things up lately. Hopefully it would go as smooth as possible.

He held his hand out and handed me the machine, "You got it?"  
"…I think so."

"Good. Well, I wish you luck, and, goodbye."

He shook my hand, and I left.

~_Later_~

Wow, my brain is so fuzzed up right now. I'm surprised I even remembered how to turn this thing on!

Okay, here it goes…

I began to let the thought flow carefully through my head, clearing my mind of any other thoughts in the off chance of it getting screwed up.

I've had enough of that lately…

I was about to say (or…think) the second half of my thought, when all of a sudden, I saw someone familiar to me appear out of nowhere.

_Very _familiar.

And not in a good way…

Well, you've probably already guessed who it was that I saw, but I'm going to tell you anyway.

It was…

Yep, you guessed it:  
_Tobe_.

He was walking towards me with a bitter scowl on his face—more so than the usual scowl he has, something must be up…

"Hello Garu," he said, his words like acid, "I believe I need to have a … _talk_, with you." He pulled out his sword when he said the word _talk_.

I pulled out my sword as well. "Heh, let's see… 20 seconds of my life wasted… guess I don't mind that much." I leaped at him, expecting him to jump out of the way in terror like he usually does right before… _she _comes around, but he just stood there and blocked me.

"Garu, Garu, poor, non innocent Garu. How many lives are you going to risk ceasing because of your anger issues?"  
I twitched. "I—err… WHAT!?!?!? Anger issues??! I do NOT have anger issues!! _You're _the one with the anger issues!"  
"I AM NOT!!! …well, maybe I am. Still, that's not why I'm here."

"Then… why _are _you here?"

"Well, I heard about what you did to Pucca, and I've come to say that that was completely DEMONIC!!! Outrageous!! What the hell were you thinking??!"  
"I uh… wasn't really thinking when it happened, I guess I kind of just… lost control of my anger, that's all."  
Under his breath, he muttered "_Issues…" _making me want to stab him, but that would only prove him even more right, so, I put away my Katana.

"So, Garu, you think just because Pucca is gone now, our feud has been put to a halt; well, let me tell you, if you thought I was furious before, wait until you see how infuriated I am _NOW_!!"

"Wait a minute, so _that's _what we've been fighting about all along??" I swallowed hard, and forced her name out of my throat, "…_Pucca_?"  
"I um… I never said _that_!! What gave you that message? I really have to work on how I word things don't I…"  
I just stared at him blankly, and solemnly nodded.

Even now, he still seemed a bit shaken. "Well, um, ANYWAY; I have a plan that will completely knock you off the face of this planet!"  
"I'm waiting for the day," I replied sarcastically.

He growled through clenched teeth, muttered something under his breath, and continued, "I have planned to go back in time, and put an end to you once and for all. Then, you will finally be gone, and I will _never _have to see your annoying, smug face ever again! And that way, you and your _precious_ Pucca will never go all Romeo and Juliet on each other," he also really needs to work on his analogies. "And I will finally have my long wanted victory!"  
"So it _is _about Pucca!" A small smirk appeared on my face.

"Did. I. SAY THAT!?!? Ugh…what_ever_. I know you're just trying to distract me from putting my plan into action, and I can finally do just that, by using _THIS_!!!"

He pulled out the machine that Master Soo gave me earlier.

_Crap._

He must have snatched it out of my hands when I wasn't paying attention.

So much for things going smoothly…

The words echoed through my head: '_Use it wisely, for it can only be used once!' _That grave sentence repeated itself in my mind over and over, until I finally snapped back into reality, and darted for the device. "Hey, give me that!"  
He dodged away from me again. "Ha! Dream on, lover-boy! I'm not letting _you _ruin my plans again!"  
"You don't even know how it works!!"  
"Don't need to. No matter what, I will still make it back in time to kill you!"  
"I'm serious, you could really screw things up!"  
"I don't care!"  
"We could _die_!!"  
He was silent for a moment. "… I could live with that."  
That was it. I finally snapped, and I tackled him, in attempts to grab the device, thoughts of hatred going through my head the whole time. I couldn't get myself to focus, so I finally blurted out:  
"TAKE ME BACK TO DECEMBER 12th, 2009, HERE IN SOOGA VILLAGE!! I want to fix this mess I created!! I want to bring Pucca back to life!!! I want to wake up from this horrible nightmare… and I want to do it _NOW_!!!"  
_Now._

How long would it be until that _now _became a reality???

I'm sure the same thoughts of hatred were going through Tobe's mind right now as well, which, in retrospect, kind of serves me right. But that was the last thing I was focused on right now.

Moments after my outburst, the device started to vibrate, and there was a bright flash of white light, and before I knew it, we both blanked out.

Way to go, Garu.

You screwed things up again… 


	11. Waking Up

All I can remember is… nothing.

Blankness.

_Black._

It's almost as if the last four days (more like weeks) didn't even happen.

It's almost as if I was… dreaming!

Yes!

It was all a dream!

Oh thank God!

Oh, what a horrible nightmare.

She's still out there.

Living.

Breathing.

Waiting for _me_!

Well, what am I waiting for??  
I got up off the ground, and I started sprinting towards her home, where I could walk in and expect to be jumped, pinned to the ground, and smothered in kisses.

Oh, how I've missed those days…

My mind doesn't even have to be aware right now—heck, I'm practically still half-asleep. My feet will guide me back to where I need to go:  
_In her arms._

I continued to daydream, but my dream was soon shattered by a voice:  
"Where do you think _you're _going?"

I stopped in my path.

Yeah, it was still him.

We were both still here.

I looked down and saw him lying on the ground, holding his forehead as if he had just taken a massive blow to the head—as if he wasn't used to that enough already. And there was the machine, broken, tattered, the screen smashed to pieces.

And guess what that means?  
_More broken glass._

Still not fully aware and functioning, the first thing that came out of my mouth was, "…what?"

"Well, you're not just going to abandon me here, are you?"  
"I…uh…no. What do you mean?"

"Well isn't it obvious? We were both attacked by an assassin; he hit us over the head, knocked us unconscious, and left us here. And that explains all these cuts on my hands."  
Cuts.

_Glass._

"Uh… Tobe, I don't think we were attacked by any assassin."

"How would you know?"

"Well, first of all, we would be dead. But I guess I can't expect someone as dim as you to figure that out."

He rolled his eyes and let out a low growl.

"And those cuts on your hands came from that broken time traveling device over there."  
"Huh, I guess you're right," a startled look appeared on his face, and he slowly raised his head towards me. "Which means…"

We were both silent for a moment, and I broke the silence by saying:

"…It failed." Grief immediately overcame me.

"But… but… HOW?? I thought this was supposed to be fool proof!"

"I don't know. I guess I screwed it up when I blurted out the destination. I knew something like this was bound to happen."  
"And, after all that, how are we still alive?"

"I guess we got lucky… again."  
"We—" he raised his eyebrow and cocked his head to the side, "…again? What exactly do you mean by _that_?"

"Uh… never mind." I exhaled deeply, and suddenly, I remembered something. "So, what exactly _did _just happen?"  
"I… I don't know. But, as long as we're safe and I can go back to devising a plan to destroy you, then I'm fine." It was true. He actually seemed pretty fine to me, but I was wrong. He wasn't quite finished yet. "But…"  
"What?"  
He closed his eyes, and he took a deep breath. "…_Pucca_."

The same depression that I had a few days ago rushed over me again. He was right. There was no way to get her back now.

We both hung our heads in sorrow, and we began to quietly mourn, when all of a sudden, I heard a sound.

It was…

…_her voice_.

No, it can't be. I'm still going insane. And I must be getting even more insane because… it seems so real.

It was almost as if I was having some sort of mental flashback. Suddenly, I could hear her words again, loud and clear:

"_You're breaking up with me?"_

And, somewhere in my mindset, I could hear myself too:

"_You are my life Pucca!"_

I continued to hear this flashback of our conversation in my head, until I realized:

It wasn't in my head.

I was _really _hearing it.

I peered around the corner, and my heart must have skipped at least 10 beats, because I was nearly ready to pass out.

It was _her._

And _me._

Dark, cold, clueless, heartless me.

The old me.

The device had worked, and now I'm back to the last day that I saw Pucca, before… the incident.

Huh, this must have been the side effect.

If I had done it correctly, I would be over _there_, kissing her lips and trying to reassure her that I really do love her, despite what she thinks. Now I'm just a copy of me. Or… is _he _the copy? I have no clue, but whatever.

I was still nearly seconds away from making the biggest mistake of my life.

I knew I had to stop it.

I was about to run over there and knock that sword right out of my hands, and lecture myself about how I should treat the love of my life.

My feet barely moved an inch before I was frozen by a noise that sent shock through my whole body.

I had no clue what was going on then.

All I could focus on was the sense of fear and anguish in his voice, as he called out her name:

"_Pucca!!"_

It all happened very fast after that.


	12. A Moment of Redemption

The sky was black with smoke.

Flames surrounded me.

I rubbed the ashes out of my eyes, and I cleared my burning throat.

Forget panicking.

That had already happened hours ago when the attack had first hit.

I looked around.

_No sign of her yet._

All hope was lost. I was about to give up, when I remembered her saying:

"NEVER give up."

Even if she was forced to perish because of that saying, I knew I still had to abide by it.

I had to be strong…

…for _her._

I perked my head up, and I saw her on top of a burning building, fighting her way out of an attack with a deadly assassin.

And unfortunately, the killer was winning.

Her lover-boy had already fallen to his doom hours ago, and I guess I should be sort of ecstatic about that, but… I'm not, because…

…_Who was going to save her now?_

Windows were broken one by one. It began to rain blood. Hearts were shattered by the sight.

I couldn't take it any longer.

I inhaled deeply, and I leaped up the walls of the building, trying to avoid the flames. I had managed to get burned once or twice, but I didn't care; that pain was nothing compared to the pain of watching her suffer.

I had already experienced that months ago.

At first I thought it was the right thing to do. Take out your enemy. Rip them to shreds. That's what I had been taught to do my whole life. But as I stood there listening to her perilous screams, my heart began to ache.

I couldn't believe I was the one who caused her to be in so much pain.

I'm such a monster.

No wonder she hates me.

But now is my chance to redeem myself.

I finally reached the top of the building, and I hopped onto my feet.

"Hey!" I shouted.

The assassin ceased his violence and looked over at me with vicious eyes that sent chills through my body.

I was just about ready to turn around and run for my life, but her words still continued to run through my head:

Never give up.

_Never _give up.

NEVER. GIVE. UP.

I pulled out my sword, ready to fight, as I merely muttered the words, "_Let her go_."

The assassin heard me, and his eyes filled with hate. I was enjoying every second of this.

"That's right, you heard me! Let her go, or you _die_."

At that point, I actually started to question whether she was still alive or not; her eyes were shut, and she was lying lifeless in her own blood. I looked down, and I saw her chest rapidly moving up and down, as if she was gasping for air, trying to hold on as long as she could. I was both relieved and heartbroken by the sight.

The assassin charged rapidly towards me, sword first, and I blocked him 3 times before he got past me and slashed me right across the forehead, right where my scar was. I began to feel the painful memory of how I got that scar, but that's a story for another day. I felt the blood dripping down between my eyes, but I still continued to fight on. I blocked him countless times, until I finally gave him a sharp blow to the chest, knocking him off the side of the building.

I immediately ran over to Pucca, who was still desperately holding on for dear life, and I swept her up into my arms. Blood trickled down my sleeves from her horrible wounds and from the tips of her long, raven colored hair, which was now untied, flowing gracefully in the smoky breeze.

I was so overwhelmed by her beauty that my legs still hadn't moved an inch, and I had almost forgotten that we were actually in _danger_.

I peered over the edge of the building, and I saw that it was a pretty long way down.

Well, it's either that or burn to death. Both of them have a pretty small chance of survival.

I should probably go with the one where I actually have a chance of _living._

I took a deep breath and, with Pucca tight in my arms, I jumped.

Ha. Garu _never _would have done something like _that_. That little menace is too afraid of heights.

We finally reached the ground, no scratches whatsoever (well, besides the wounds we already had obtained, but uh… that doesn't count right now!!). I brushed her hair out of her eyes, which were now starting to open. She slowly began to regain her consciousness, and I sighed in relief.

She looked up at me with her cherry red eyes with a somewhat confused look on her face. Suddenly, my legs turned to jelly. I realized that she _probably _wasn't expecting _me _to save her, more so _Garu_.

How was I supposed to break the news to her?  
She'll totally kill me!!!

Her brow creased slightly, and her hand, violently shaking, slowly began to lift from her side, and I knew I was in for it. Well, I guess I deserve it after all I've put her through.

Maybe a slap to the face is just what I need to relieve me of my guilt.

Then again… it _was _Pucca.

I closed my eyes, and I prepared to get knocked into the next century, possible even the next _millennium. _Who seriously knows with her?

I waited, and waited, and I started to wonder when I still felt no pain.

I opened one eye, and I saw that she was not intending to murder me.

Oh, thank _God _for that reassurance…

Instead, she reached towards my face, and slowly lifted my mask, revealing my scarred face.

"Tobe…"

"I—err—LOOK! I'm… I'm sorry, okay? I really didn't mean for things to end up like this! And GARU!! He…he—" I sighed, "It wasn't right, and I know it. Just, please… please forgive—"

"You… you saved my life."

_Wha???_

"I um… yes. Yes I did."

"T—th…" she stopped midphrase, and she closed her eyes, still weary from the attack.

Who knows how much time she has left now?

"Pucca… Pucca! A—Are you okay??"

"I…" Her eyes reopened, and she murmured, "Th…thank you."

Wow, I wasn't expecting this reaction at all. I felt my face turn a light shade of red, and my throat became tight. "I, um…"

"…I never expected _anything _like that from you."

My mouth curved up into a half-grin. "Heh, me neither."

She giggled lightly, as she reached up to the back of my head and ran her fingers through my hair.

Her giggle was enough to make me fall to my knees, but I figured I should try to avoid that, since I was still holding onto her.

For seconds, we just stared at each other, until my mind made me do something that I never thought I would do in my life. I leaned in closer to her face, and without thinking, the words just slipped out of my mouth:  
"_I love you Pucca_._ I always have._"

She was silent.

Practically in shock.

_Dammit!!_

I knew I shouldn't have said that part yet…

I guess it's too late now.

I was half expecting her to laugh, and possibly murder me, but she just looked at me, smirked, and said, "…I knew it."

Now I was in shock.

Was it _that _obvious??

Well, I guess Garu was right, maybe I was living in denial, but strangely, I'm okay with that now.

I looked at her once more, and before I knew it, our lips connected. I could soon feel the blood pulsing through my entire body. It was the greatest feeling ever. And, there's a slight chance that she thought so too.

But somehow, I almost felt like we were being…

…_watched._

Not that I'm being paranoid or anything, heck, I'm no Garu. Yet somehow, I almost felt like someone was creeping up from behind, hovering over me, some kind of demon ready to strike.

Suddenly, this moment did feel so great anymore.

Who knows? Maybe I went into some sort of psychotic love coma or something, and the side effects included stuff like being overly cautious, and paranoia, and the feeling of being _stalked._

Maybe it's just her lips kicking in.

Well, whatever. I wasn't going to let that intangible feeling ruin this moment.

I continued to kiss her gently, when suddenly, I realized at that moment that someone _was _behind me, and before I knew it, I felt something strike me in the back of the head, and…

I went unconscious.


	13. My Time is Now

Hours later, I finally began to awaken, my head still spinning from what had happened earlier, the adrenaline still pulsing rapidly through my veins.

It almost seemed unreal.

The battle with the assassin, jumping from the burning building… _kissing Pucca_.

And, the way she reacted… it's almost as if _Garu _never existed.

What blasphemy this all was!

Then again, it _was _quite enjoyable…

So, it looks like Garu survived his fall after all, for he was lying right next to me, almost as frazzled as I was. We had both survived the attack from the assassin, but where was Pucca? This was all so confusing, but I knew what had happened, and I think I knew why it happened as well. Fate was playing its way out again. Yet somehow, I think Garu still refused to believe it. Maybe he knew what had happened, maybe _he _was the one who hit me over the head, knocking me unconscious for 3 hours, maybe _HE _was the assassin the whole time! That time traveling device had worked, and I had gone back to when the murder took place, and I, I…  
It was almost too much to believe, since me and her had been enemies for as long as I remember, but it _did _happen… right?

Garu still continued to deny what happened, even though CLEARLY he knew what happened. I know he did. But he still refused to face the truth; that he was a MONSTER.

"Uh, Tobe, I don't think we were attacked by any assassin."

I scoffed. "How would you know?" _You were there, idiot!_

"Well, first of all… we would be _dead. _But I guess I can't expect someone as dim as you to figure that out,"

I growled. _You're sure one to talk…_

He continued, "and those cuts came from that broken time traveling device over there."

What is he talking about?? These cuts came from that deadly assassin, and so did this cut on my fore—wait a minute; it's _gone_! So it _didn't _happen???! "Huh, I guess you're right."

I really hate when he's right…

I frowned. "Which means…"

"…it failed."

A tight knot formed in my stomach. "But, how? I thought this was supposed to be fool proof!" Fool proof. I'm not even sure if that exists anymore. "And, after all that, how are we still alive??"

"I guess we got lucky…" he paused, "…again."  
"We—again? What exactly do you mean by _that_?"

"Never mind."

I was immediately filled with curiosity. What did he mean '_again'_?? Well, whatever it was, I was probably unconscious at the time, so I guess it doesn't really matter.

"So…" he continued, "What exactly _did _happen?"

"I don't know. But, as long as we're safe, and I can go back to devising a plan to destroy you, then I'm fine." Well, not exactly, but being alive still helps the situation, doesn't it? There was one more thing that still bothered me though. "But…"

"What?"  
I took a deep breath, and muttered her name, "…_Pucca._"

There was no way we could possibly bring her back now. The device is broken, and even if it _did _work, how would I even know where to find her?

It's all over now.

I've officially lost her. For good now.

Part of me just couldn't take it. Life without Pucca is a life worse than death.

On the other hand, at least Garu is miserable now too, I guess…

I hung my head, ideas of suicide entering my brain as we speak, but suddenly, my head shot up as I heard a noise. It was…

_Pucca_!

Standing right before my eyes.

Alive.

And with that _monster_!!

What's going on here? Wasn't Garu just standing next to me—Garu _is _standing next to me. So, if Garu is over here, mourning over his lost girlfriend, who happens to be standing over there next to him at the same time, this can only mean one thing:

It _did _work.

I'm in the past, before the murder even happened. Well, it's nice to know that sometimes, life _does _offer you a second chance; not very often, but it does.

Now I could stop this horrible incident from ever happening, well, if I only knew exactly _when _it was going to happen. Timing it was going to be the tough part.

I glanced over at Pucca, appreciating the fact that she was still alive and looking as astounding as ever. I became locked in a daze, when all of a sudden, something in my mind made me turn over to Garu (not the one standing beside me, the other one) who was just starting to pull his sword out of his back pocket, with a demonic look in his eyes.

I knew what he was about to do.

I knew I had to do something about it.

My time is _now._

If not now, then never.

Without another moment wasted, I rushed over to the scene, and I cried out her name as I made my way between her and the sword. This, despite being heroic, ended up getting my face slashed up, but not too bad, because as soon as Garu saw that I had intervened, he paused, dropped his bloody sword, and he immediately became dumbfounded by what had just happened—both of them for that matter.

Reality began to return to its normal standards, and suddenly, I could feel all eyes on me, as if _I _was the one who had just committed murder.

This wasn't like the dream at all, but it could still work out okay.

I almost expected Pucca to say something, or at least show some type of expression to what I just did, but nothing. Blank, dumbfounded stare. I was about to break the silence and ask her if she was alright, as an act of pure kindness—though mostly concern—but I stopped as I saw that her eyes were beginning to well up with tears. I started to wonder if maybe… I had done the wrong thing.

She looked up at me, blinked, and then turned over to Garu, without even flinching in the process.

Maybe I was off the hook… for now.

Right now, all of her anger seemed to be focused on Garu.

She stared at him with hate-filled eyes, and her voice choked up, as she muttered, "…You," She started out soft and feeble, but her tone gradually began to crescendo with her level of rage. "You, you… You MONSTER!!! What the hell is wrong with you?!? Here I am, finally starting to believe that you aren't emotionally unstable like I thought you were—and then, then _THIS _happens!! And now…" she looked down, tears streaming down her face, "…I don't even know what to believe anymore." She turned back over to me, and she buried her face into my shoulder, as she began to cry.

This sort of act caught me off guard for sure, and I could feel my face starting to heat up quite a bit. Not knowing what to do, I placed my hands around her body, and murmured, "It's alright, Pucca."

Her head immediately shot up at me. Confused. Startled. And yet, seeming to appreciate my concern.

I waited, and a faint smile began to appear on her face. Then, without warning, she threw her arms around me and cried "Oh, thank you!"

I froze. I was preparing myself to say, '_Oh, it was nothing. And by the way, I love you,' _but I barely got one word out before her lips were suddenly pressed against mine in a warm, loving kiss.

And this time, it wasn't just in my dreams.

It was real.

It was _actually_ happening.

I could feel my face burning as I wrapped my arms around her tight and instantaneously returned the kiss, lightly embracing her with caution, for this could all just be a fluke. A very fortunate one at that.

I could feel a glare coming in from both directions, but I didn't care at the moment.

Who cares about Garu right now?

He dug his own grave. _He _let her go. And now…

…she's _mine_.

I smiled at the thought.

How fortunate it was indeed…


	14. Pain

It had been almost 3 days since the incident, and my mind was still as confuzzled as ever.

I rolled over and buried my head in my pillow as I went into deep thought.

_How could this have happened? What did I do to deserve this??_

Well… I attempted to kill my girlfriend, _twice _now. Huh, maybe I do deserve what happened to me 2 and a half days ago.

It still doesn't make much sense though…

Why on earth would Tobe try to save Pucca, and after _he _nearly killed her months ago!!

Is love really that twisted?

…  
Guess so.

Who needs love anyway?

All it is is pain and suffering, temporarily masked over by fake beauty, blinding you, until you can see clearly again, but by then it's too late, because your heart is torn to pieces, and you have no strength left whatsoever.

Clearly, that's where I am right now.

And I'm enjoying every minute of it.

Well, at least I'm finally alone now. No more distractions, no more bothersome little girls keeping me from training. I might as well stop moping and use this time to practice my ninjitsu.

_Pain… without love._

I crawled over to my nightstand, opened the top drawer, and I searched for my Katana.

I rummaged around in the drawer until I finally found it, greeted by the sharp incision it left in my hand. I immediately yanked my hand up, which was now dripping with warm blood.

For moments, I just stared at the wound, both fascinated and frightened by what popped into my mind when I saw the huge cut that stretched all the way from my palm down to the tip of my wrist.

I knew just what I had to do to get even.

Slightly hesitating, I picked up my Katana off the floor, and moved it closer to my hand, until it was nearly touching my skin.

Maybe this is just what I need to forget.

_Pain… can't get enough._

I closed my eyes, and let the sharp sword slide right over the edge of my skin. I reopened my eyes and I looked down at the blood dripping onto the floor. I laughed at the sight.

I lifted my hand, and made another deep incision into my forearm. And again, and again, until I felt content with myself.  
But who knows when that would be?

I made tiny, yet visible cuts on each of my fingertips, and let the blood slowly fall to the ground beneath me.

This continued for at least another 10 minutes, until I swore I heard a voice.

Someone I knew.

Yet I still had no clue who it was.

All I knew was that the voice was telling me that I need to stop.

Now.

Well, maybe I don't want to. Maybe I _prefer_ this suffering. After all, I deserve it after what I did to Pucca. This is nothing compared to what she had to go through, and pretty soon, we'll be even.

My head spinning, I raised my sword above me and brought it down right across my cheek. The blood trickled down my face, down my neck, and soaked through my white t-shirt. I could hardly take it. It hurt so good.  
_Pain… I like it rough, cuz I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all…_

I was ready to lift my arm and make another deep cut when suddenly, I began to feel a bit dizzy, probably from the massive blood loss I was experiencing.

Wow, I'm a smart one…

Even with my consciousness on the line, I still struggled to raise that sword, wanting that pain, but I just… couldn't. I just stood there, frozen, and fell to the floor, my sword landing right beside me.

Rather feel pain than nothing at all…

_Rather… feel…._

…_pain._

I suddenly snapped back into reality, just as it was beginning to fade again, and I fell unconscious.

I awakened later, not sure exactly how long I had been out, and I slowly tried to bring myself back to my feet, but still dizzy from earlier, I lost my balance and collapsed back onto the ground. I continued to lay there for minutes, just staring at my sword, still covered in my own blood.

I couldn't believe what I had just done. This wasn't like me at all.

I felt so ashamed, foolish…

…_dishonorable._

But furthermost, I knew this problem wasn't going to be fixed on its own. I knew just what I had to do—where I had to go—to solve this mess.

I leaped to my feet, but then stumbled back a few feet, still forgetting how lightheaded I was, and I made my way out my door, without the aid of my sword—that had caused me enough trouble already—and ran all the way to where I could find the source of the problem…

And kill it to death.

Err, I mean, have a deep talk about what happened and beg for forgiveness… to death.

Or, whatever!

I finally reached the doors, and I made my way inside.

Little did I know I was going to walk in on one of the biggest surprises of my life.


	15. Surprises

As the doors burst open, I was immediately sent into shock.

I could not believe what I saw before me.

There was… Tobe, and his enormous clan of ninjas. Nothing out of the ordinary there, but that wasn't it.

What really dumbfounded me was the fact that there was a new addition to his clan; not that I'm actually keeping count, I mean, there's just too many of them. But something about this one stood out from the rest. This one was feminine. She also seemed much more intelligent—an immediate drawback from the others. And this ninja had 2 buns sticking out of the sides of her head…

…_Buns??!_

No.

It just can't be.

There's no way it can be…

"...Pucca?!?" I blurted out, my mouth agape, still in complete and utter shock, "What… and, _you?? ._..And, but….._HUH!?!?!?"_

"That's right," she smirked at me with a devious look on her face, "I'm one of them now." She motioned her gloved hand over to the large group of ignorant ninjas, who were currently tripping over each other's feet—and their own, at that. "Although… I'm probably much sharper."

"Pucca—I… how could you? Did he force you into this?? He threatened to kill you, didn't he?!"

"Pfft… please, he's no you, Garu," she snapped back at me sarcastically.

"I… what?" What does she mean by… oh, right. A wave of differentiating emotions—mainly anger, and a slight tinge of guilt—came over me when I finally understood the insult she threw at me.

She's insulting me?? Now I _know _she's crossed over to that side. The fact filled me with rage. "I…_gah_…where is he?!!"

"Geez, calm down, Garu. He's over there, sharpening my new sword."

My heart instantly sunk after hearing those words. You see… when Pucca and I got older, I was planning on giving her my Katana, as an act of, you know, appreciation after everything she's done for me. I was hoping that would happen after we had finally gone steady and taken our relationship a bit farther, but I guess it doesn't look like that's going to happen now.

"Wow…" she sighed at nobody in particular, except for the air surrounding her, "he was sure right about the anger thing, wasn't he?"

"Indeed I was," a dark figure dressed in midnight blue emerged from the corner of the room. "Then again…I _am _always right, aren't I?"

My face turned red with anger, I clenched my fists; why? _Why—_out of all people—did it have to be _him?? _ It could have been Dada, or Abyo (well… maybe not) but no. It just _had _to be my worst nemesis that has to have feelings for _my _girlfriend and steal my life. It just _had _to be him!

"Oh, hello Garu. It is so nice of you to…_ drop by." _His sword flew out, and he held it up to his face, right between his eyes, as if he was threatening me, and unfortunately, it was sort of working.

Okay, now _he's _threatening me?! This can't be right. I'm either A, dreaming, B, living in some insane, backwards universe, or C, I'm going completely out of my mind. Probably the third one, but I could really care less at the moment. Right now, I was focused on one thing, and one thing only: _killing the storm_.

Possessed by a sudden flash of rage, I launched myself at him, sword in line with his neck, but before I could even get my hands on him, I was tackled to the ground by the girl of my nightmarish dreams.

Here I lie, helpless on the ground, under the weight of the most beautiful, yet deadly girl of my existence.

Ya know, if it wasn't totally life threatening, I might have actually been enjoying this.

But it's Pucca. Basically, a death sentence… but a very pleasant one I may add.

Wow… who knew I would go out like this? Murdered… by the love of my life; I'm sure the same thoughts were probably going through her head when I was in the murderer position. Now I feel even worse.

Maybe Tobe _is _right (which doesn't happen very often…).

I _do_ have issues.  
I mean, if I had just kept a hold on my anger, none of this would have even happened, and maybe if I showed some emotion once and awhile, things wouldn't get so bottled up like this.

Ugh… but that's just part of my nature; shy, quiet, serious, emotionless me. I've always been that way, and she's still loved me then.

So why would there even be a reason for her to loathe me now?

There's not.

She still loves me, somewhere down deep in that black heart of hers… I'm still in there somewhere.

Trapped.

I have to find a way to get back out, somehow…

I took a deep, restricted breath, and a small smirk grew on my face, "You know," I said with somewhat of a flirtatious tone, "…you really are pretty when you're angry."

I could tell she was really trying hard to hold back a giggle, just like the old days, but her emotion broke into a cold death stare. "Less talking, more bleeding," She raised her sword in the air and brought it down swiftly, attempting to nail me right in the chest, but I broke her off by shouting, "Wait!"

She quickly became hesitant, and slowly lowered it until the sharp point of the sword was merely touching my chest. Her glare increased. "You know, you never _used _to be like this. You always acted like kissing me was asking for a death sentence, and you just… _ran_. Like a coward. You ran from love. And now, after all these useless years, I can finally have my payback…" she increased the amount of pressure she was putting on the sword so it was slightly jabbing me in the chest, "…and payback never felt so good."  
"Yeah, well… that's going to change right now." The corner of my mouth curved up into a half smile, as I knew what I was going to do next. It'll surely catch her off guard—I know that for a fact—and if I can get her distracted, maybe I have a chance of getting out of this messed up situation. "Ugh…" I sighed cynically, "you know, I _really _didn't want to do this, but..." slightly hesitating for a second, I flipped over and pushed all of my weight onto her and gave her a long, passionate kiss; the kind she would have DIED for back when I was still reluctant. I lightly slid my hands down her sides and held tightly onto her hips, and she loved every minute of it. I know she did.

She let out a deep sigh, as she slowly moved her hand up to my chest. At first I thought she was finally going to give in, but she just thrust her hand forward and pushed me off of her.

"What. Do you think. You're. _DOING!?!?!!!_"

I let out a lighthearted laugh, and she started making her way towards me. I knew I was in for it.

She screamed as she chased me around the lair, trying to stab me. I attempted to escape by going through the front door; she just smashed a huge hole in the wall and chased after me through the oncoming fields.

She swung her sword at me, and missed. "Ha," I cried out to her behind me, "just like the old days!"

She growled ferociously as she continued to chase me down. Part of me really missed this side of her for quite a while now; though the other part of me was still deathly afraid of her, and at least now I have a fair reason to.

I continued running for dear life, until my feet suddenly came to a halt, causing me to stumble onto the ground.

_Why did I have to be such a freaking klutz??_

She took slow, hesitant steps towards me, raised her sword to my head, and then paused.

"You know…" she mused, "…I think I might spare you this time."

I sighed a sigh of relief.

"…But pull something like that on me again…" she motioned her sword across her neck, and I knew just what would happen to me if she ever got her hands on me again. She lowered her sword to my neck and perked my chin up. "Got it?"  
My throat too tight to speak, I let out a small nod, my body still too far into shock to even move another inch.

"…Good," She released my head and started on her way back to the lair, which really wasn't that far away; actually, we only ran for about 20 feet.

"Pucca!" cried her evil lover, "did he hurt you?"

"Of course not." She twirled her sword into her back pocket. "Never could. Never will."

"Indeed. He was never strong enough to defeat you anyway," he slyly inched toward her and wrapped his arms snugly around her waist, "…and neither was I."

She let out her classic high-pitched fangirl squeal and smacked one right on him, right in front of me.

Probably on purpose, I assume.

It made me sick to my stomach.

I brought myself to my feet, brushed the dust off my clothes, and I walked away.

Who needs Pucca anyway…?


	16. Christmas Eve

Nine days had passed since the last incident, and it is now Christmas Eve. While most families, friends, and excited lovers would be spending this special night together, others will have to spend it alone… or will they?

Ching's P.O.V.

He stared down at me with those gorgeous green eyes, and he spoke:

"Don't worry, I've got you."

"And I entrust that you'll keep me safe."

Cradled in his arms, I couldn't have felt any safer. He was my protector, my guardian angel.

He looked down bashfully, his face lightly tinted with blush, his long bangs covering the top half of his face, making it so that his eyes were not visible. I thought he looked beautiful this way; so mysterious, so… devious. The radiance he was giving off was enough to make a sweet grin spread across my face, even more so than usual.

The wind blew his bangs away from his face, and I was suddenly stared upon by two blood-red demons.

I sensed the danger, and yet, I still couldn't seem to resist.

It was like an apple hanging forlorn in the Garden of Eden; you knew if you digested it that you would have to suffer great consequences shortly afterward, and yet somehow, even with danger staring you straight in the eyes, you just can't get yourself to stay away.

I tightened my grip around him, and I softly kissed his neck, right as I felt the knife go through my back, staining my shirt with blood.

At first, I felt no pain whatsoever, as I continued to stare deeply into his seductive eyes. But in moments, I was accompanied by a sharp pain in my chest, and I was awakened by a sudden jolt.

My eyes shot open as I jerked myself up into a sitting position, and I glanced out my window. Dawn was just beginning to break over the horizon, and I knew what day was ahead of me:

The night of Christmas Eve.

The night I would spend alone, as I do every year.

Well, I guess I'm not really alone. I have my dad, but that's basically it. Ever since my mom died 3 years ago, on this very night, my dad hasn't invited anyone over for the holidays. He occasionally lets me visit others and spend time with them, but then I feel bad for leaving him, so this year, it's just gonna be me and him.

Or, at least I thought it was…

The long, dreary day finally passed, and the clock struck 10.

My dad and I had already exchanged gifts with each other, shared many stories and laughter, like any lonesome father and daughter would do on a stormy night like this (there was a nasty blizzard going on outside at the moment-the weather man promised us at least 12 inches of snow!!). We were just about to call it a night, when suddenly, there was a knock on the door.

I peered through the foggy window, and when I saw who it was, I could almost literally feel a relapse of the sharp pain I had felt earlier this morning.

Only this time, it was a much deeper pain.

Slightly hesitant, I opened the door to-much to my dismay-Garu.

"…Hi Ching," he said in a weary tone. I could tell he'd been through a lot in the past few days.

"Hey, Garu," I replied awkwardly.

How was I supposed to act in front of a murderer??

Well, technically, nobody was actually killed in the process, but ever since I had found out that he had attempted to kill Pucca out of a sudden fit of rage, I had started having all these weird nightmares about him; good, and bad.

Starting with-as you know-the transformation dream.

I wasn't sure whether I should let him in, or if I should lie to him and tell him that we weren't allowing guests, (which was sort of true); luckily, the heavy decision was lifted off my shoulders by my dad, who was completely clueless when it came to everything that had happened in the past week and a half.

"Good evening, Garu, it's a pleasure to see you again! My daughter has really missed your presence here lately,"

I groaned as I turned a shade of bright red.

"And I'm sure you've been the same about her as well, Garu," he continued. "Come on in and stay for awhile."

"Kamsa hamnida," he greeted in fluent Korean, accompanied by a bow.

You know, that's one of the things I really like about Garu. He's such a gentleman, so respectful to his elders. Abyo, on the other hand, would most likely barge right in, tear off his shirt, scream 'HI-YA!!' and ask what there is to eat. Then, he'd probably be off again-most likely to run around town and flirt with every girl in his path.

But hey, that's Abyo for you.

And somehow, I love him anyway.

"Wow, nasty weather out there, hey?" he said, as he brushed the clumps of snow off his pigtails. "It's almost as if some sort of god is angry with us right now…" more clumps of snow, "...mainly me."

Gee

, I wonder why.

"I hear ya," replied my dad, still oblivious to the situation. "Master Soo must be having quite the issues up there in those storm clouds. Someone must have done something to really tick him off."

…Again…

Garu's face became somewhat flushed, and he lowered his head, as he merely replied, "Yeah…" with a sense of remorse in his voice.

In moments, he suddenly raised his head to look at me. He had a look in his eyes, like he needed to tell me something urgent.

Well, guess what?

I already know who you are. I already know what you did. And, as a matter of fact, you have probably been this way since the day I met you; I was just to naïve to see it. But now it's all too clear.

Deep down, beneath that seamlessly calm expression, you're just itching to go at it again.

I know you are.

He continued to stare straightforward at me, and I continued giving him a cold death glare. The awkward silence of the situation was practically eating away at me-I just wanted to scream at him, everything that's been going through my head, I wanted him to know what he's done to me-and possibly others-psychologically. But somehow, something was holding me back. It was almost as if the same thing was true for him.

The staring continued for minutes, until my dad broke the silence.

"Oh, look at you two, already getting along so well," Riiiiiiiiight, dad. "I guess I'll leave you two alone now, to bond and whatnot."

And with that, my dad left the room, leaving me alone with him. It's almost as if all this time I've had some sort of outer shell, some sort of shield, protecting me from any kind of danger that lurks out there. And suddenly, at that very moment, I felt like someone smashed a hole through that outer shell, leaving me completely vulnerable, a target for disaster.

"So…" he muttered, breaking the silence.

"…Yeah." I could already feel my face burning from the awkwardness of the situation, or maybe for other reasons as well…

…But, but… HE can't know that!! Not yet!!!

"So, Ching, how's life been for you lately?"

"Me? My life? You really want to know?"

"I… guess so."

"Well, if you're that curious, I guess I'll start by saying…well…" I was just about ready to lash out at him, let all these rabid emotions loose, but somehow, the soft, caring look on his face… I just… couldn't.

It's Garu.

"I…" I suddenly began to feel choked up. I almost felt guilty for my harsh behaviour towards him lately; ignoring him, not returning his phone calls, letting all my exasperation out on him. It's almost as if I'm just trying to deny the truth.

That…

"My life…" I inhaled deeply, trying to stay cool, but I just couldn't hold it in any longer. "…My life has been a complete mess!!" I burst out, breathing deeply between sobs. "And…I, I just, I don't know what to do. It's… killing…me!"

"Oh, Ching…"

He placed his hand on my shoulder in attempts to calm me down, but it only seemed to be making it worse.

Because at that moment, I realized…

That hand.

His

hand…

…Had always been there for me, propped up on my shoulder.

Whether it was comforting me…

…or destroying me.

Either way, I had never seemed to take notice.

Right at that moment, I realized that I might, possibly…love him.

I don't know how this could possibly be happening, but unfortunately… it's happening.

"Ching, I… I feel the same way,"

"Wh-what!?" I choked out. I could immediately feel my face turn three shades of red.

How does he even know??

Am I really that much of an open book?!!

"Garu, I, it's just that I-"

"My life has also been taking a turn for the worst lately."

… "Um. Oh." Huh, guess that's not what he was really implying.

So much for getting off easy…

"Heh…" I muttered, my face growing five more shades of red, that number increasing by the second.

"I mean… I made a grave mistake. It literally cost me my whole life. But, you probably wouldn't understand-heck, if I told you even the beginning of the story, without a doubt it would give you nightmares."

"And how unfortunate that would be, right?" I thought for a second, then I realized that part of me really didn't care. Maybe there was a whole other side to this maddening story that I'm just not seeing. "Why don't we talk about it?"

"I guess so, if you really want to. I just… I don't know how you'll take it."

"It's okay Garu, we all have our times. You shouldn't beat yourself up over it," I placed my hand over the hand that was perched on my shoulder. "It's okay."

He hesitated for a few seconds, and a warm grin appeared on his face. "…Alright. And I trust that you'll keep it just between us."

I barely even got anything out of that sentence. My mind was currently running off its tracks and into distances too far to be caught. But there were three words that indefinitely stood out to me:

I. Trust. You.

Those three words hit me sharper than any words that he'd said since he showed up at my front door.

Since he showed up in my life.

I began to feel a case of internal giggles coming on, those of which-that I didn't realize until now-were suddenly becoming external. I immediately covered my mouth in response.

I felt like some sort of crazed fangirl; heck, if my insides really show through that much, I'm probably scaring him half to death.

Hopefully I'm not giving him any horrible flashbacks from his days of being stalked.

Yet somehow, it didn't seem to bother him at all; not one bit.

Wow, I guess after putting up with Pucca for all these years, he's really built up a high tolerance for fangirlism.

We took a seat on the sofa, and he began his long tale.

"Okay," he began, "so it all started like an ordinary day, right? Pucca and I were as close as ever; we were like this," he held his two fingers together so they were touching. "Nothing had changed. At least, not that I knew of.

"Pucca was still completely obsessed over me; every five minutes, there she was again. And as soon as I'm finally alone, she pops right back up again. And again, and again; killing me with her tight grip and murdering me with her kisses. And though you think I would have been annoyed by it, in reality, I loved every minute of it. But eventually…"

His story was briefly interrupted by my dad, who suddenly appeared out of nowhere, waving a mistletoe above our heads.

If I could have taken a look at myself in the mirror at that moment, I probably would have looked like I was getting struck by lightning. I was completely shocked; mortified.

And Garu, he just stared at my dad with a blank expression on his face, probably almost as mortified as I was.

We both just sat there, completely petrified, and eventually, my dad became impatient to our reluctance and just gave up.

"Oh, alright," he sighed. "…Take your time." He dropped the mistletoe and left us alone; then again, we probably weren't really alone, since he was most likely still eavesdropping in the other room.

Oh, well…

That's what fathers are for, right?

The mistletoe landed in my hands. I examined it for a moment, and then I looked up at Garu, who was still in semi-shock.

He lightly scratched the back of his head. "Um… where was I?"

"You were about to tell me how things turned out with you and Pucca,"

"Oh, right," He closed his eyes. "Eventually… it sort of got to me, and I did a very bad thing. And then, when I tried to fix it, I just made it worse,"

"Garu…?"

He let out a deep sigh. "Why does this kind of stuff always happen to me? Why me? What did I ever do wrong??" He moaned as he buried his face into his hands. "What's wrong with me?"

"Nothing," I murmured.

"Huh?"

"Nothing," I raised my voice and repeated the word, "Nothing. Nothing is wrong with you, Garu. You are one of the most kind, gentle, sweet, respectable people I have ever met. And I mean that with honesty and integrity."

"…Really? Even after what I did to…?"

"Yes, Garu. Everyone has their dark moments. Just because you screw up once or twice, maybe more, it doesn't mean that people are going to hate you because of it."

"Actually, it does. Pucca wants to kill me, Abyo won't even speak to me anymore, and Master Soo is letting his rage out through violent thunderstorms. A lot of people know who I am now, so I really have no place to left go," his face suddenly brightened up somewhat. "Although, I somehow knew I would always be welcomed here."

"Really?" I beamed. "Is that why you came?"

"Well yeah. I mean, nobody wants to spend the holidays alone, moping in their bedroom, right?"

"Right. Of course not."

"Speaking of which…" he began to reach towards his back pocket, "I have something for you."

"Really?" Oh, right! Christmas Eve. Gifts. How could I forget? "Shoot," I muttered, "I should have gotten you something,"

"It's alright," he said with a warm smile on his face. He reached into his back pocket, and he slowly removed my surprise.

And what a surprise it was indeed.

"Here," he said, "I want you to have this."

I couldn't believe my eyes. It was…

"…Your katana?? But Garu-"

"I was planning on giving it to Pucca, but now it looks like that's out of the question. And I figured since you were her best friend and all… that you should have it."

I continued to stare at it in awe. "But Garu, how will you fight?"

"After the past few weeks? I don't think I'll be doing any kind of fighting for awhile now. It's best if that thing is kept far out of my reach."

"Garu, I just… I don't know what to say. I…" My words were cut short by a yawn.

Wow, had it really gotten that late already?

"Someone seems tired. Guess my story telling really put you to sleep, didn't it?" he said teasingly.

"No, no. It's not that, it's just… it's…" my words drifted off as my head began to sink closer and closer to the couch cushions. Before I knew it, my mind began to wind down, and I knew that sleep would soon be inevitable.

My eyelids slowly drooped closed, and I fell asleep right on his shoulder, clutching his katana.

This peaceful sleep, however, lasted only a few hours, for I was soon awakened again later by my own screams.

"Ching?? What happened? Are you okay?"

His voice startled me as I awakened with that same sense of fright and anxiety that I've been experiencing for days on end now. My breathing became shallow as he neared, and I could almost feel the sharp edges of the sword cutting deep into my disturbed soul.

"Ching, I-"

I gasped as he neared me, my hands trembling, my face covered in sweat.

I continued to hyperventilate as he took each step towards me. He leaned in until our faces were nearly touching, and with a dead serious expression, and a slightly apologetic tone, he whispered, "…You had a nightmare, didn't you?"

"No, of course not! Why on earth would you think that?!!"

"Oh, well, I don't know. Why don't you tell me?"

"I did not have a nightmare!!" I snapped. "I thought I saw a spirit through the window; turns out it was just a clump of white snow falling from the rooftop. Wow, was I wrong…" I laughed nervously as he raised an eyebrow at me in suspicion.

Actually, I was wrong.

I did have a nightmare.

And it did involve… yes, him, once again.

Although this had to be the most startling one yet.

I can scarcely remember a thing, but I do remember parts of it; it started with the usual: we looked sweetly into each other's eyes and softly kissed upon the lips. It started out plain and simple, but things ended up getting a bit more, well, in depth. And before I knew it, I was covered in my own blood once again, accompanied by his laughter and the sharp pains throughout my entire body, and of course, his blood red demon eyes.

I know, it was only a dream, and he would never ever do anything like that to me in real life, but…

What if it is real?

What if it means something?

I've heard things about recurring dreams in the past, about how they're supposed to symbolize things about your life and future and what not, and I never really believed in all that stuff…

…until now.

"Ching…"

"..Yes?" I answered shakily.

"Is there something you need to tell me?"

I swallowed hard. I really didn't want him to have to know. I really did not want him knowing that he gives me nightmares. He would feel horrible.

Then again, he was able to tell me everything that he's been bombarded with lately. I guess it's only fair.

"Well, Garu, there's something I-"

"Crap." He muttered.

"What?"

"I didn't realize how late it got."

"Really?" I glanced over at the clock. 2:15 AM. "Wow, you're right. Why are you still here?"

"Well, there was no way I was going to make it home in that snowstorm, but it looks like things are starting to clear up a bit now, so,"

"Yeah..."

He was about to make his way out the door, but he paused. "Plus, I kinda wanted to stay here for awhile longer just to make sure you were okay, you know, finding out your best friend is a deranged lunatic isn't always the easiest thing to find out," A small grin appeared on his face. "You seem to be taking it pretty well though."

"Yeah, I guess I am…" I wouldn't go so far as deranged lunatic; psycho killer maybe, but hey, he wasn't that insane. Or at least I didn't think he was.

"So, I'll see you around then,"

"Yeah." I nodded as he walked out the door and into the dark, cold night.

I watched him venture through the darkness until he was no longer in my line of sight.

I wanted to trust him.

I wanted to love him.

But for some reason, I felt that if I abided by my wants and ignored all of my fears, it could end up in a catastrophe.

What was I supposed to do?


	17. What are we supposed to do?

Days, weeks, months had passed since Garu last saw Pucca. His heart ached with every second the clock ticked away from his life. He felt so hopeless, worthless, sick.

He had conjured up three almost-suicide attempts, those of which had all failed.

He had no idea what he was supposed to do.

~Garu's P.O.V.~

I watched as the clock ticked seconds of my life away. It had been almost forever since I last saw Pucca, and this grieving pain was definitely taking its toll on my being.

I even attempted suicide-three times to be exact-to put an end to this torture.

Though judging by the fact that I'm voicing these words right now, I'm pretty sure you know how that turned out…

Something in the back of my mind began to tell me that these failed attempts to end my life-the fact that I'm still alive today-is supposed to be implying something.

That I'm supposed to keep trying, that everything is going to turn out okay.

I almost believed it too.

But without her driving me, motivating me, instead she's pushing me farther and farther back, making it nearly impossible to make things right again.

How I hated being in that situation…

What was I supposed to do?

While Garu was being pushed farther and farther away from his loved one, Ching, on the other hand, was having the complete opposite dilemma. She had a strong force that was pulling her in, deeper and deeper, and she was too fazed by this force to even have the strength to escape. And pretty soon, she would be trapped, forever.

* * *

~Ching's P.O.V.~

I tried desperately to get a grip on the edges of reality, trying to prevent myself from getting sucked into this massive black hole. But much to my disadvantage-and advantage, if you must-my hands were slowly beginning to disappear, and I could no longer grasp onto anything.

I could no longer make any decisions for myself.

All that was left was that little voice resting in the back of my head, telling me right from wrong.

I was hoping to get some answers; I was hoping I could finally sort out this dilemma, close the empty space between my wants and my fears.

But something deep inside me was trying to convince me that there was no right or wrong; that right is wrong, and wrong is right.

That I wanted what I feared,

But I feared what I wanted.

I wanted the fears.

And yet, I feared that I almost wanted them a bit too much.

What was I supposed to do?

* * *

~Pucca's P.O.V.~

He looked deeply into my eyes, and muttered my name. "Pucca,"

And I looked straight up into his eyes, and whispered, "…yes?"

"Tell me, bluntly and honestly, are you really okay?"

I thought for a split second and realized that I didn't even have to ponder the subject; I knew the answer.

Blushing slightly, I grinned and replied, "Never been better."

It was true. I had never felt any better than I do right now, because right now, I know I have someone that will protect me and make me feel safe.

He raised his head up towards the ceiling and smiled brightly, as if he were thanking the gods for a great blessing bestowed upon him. "I'm glad."

I giggled. "How could I ever feel down when you're in my presence?"

"..I guess you can't," He brushed my hair away from my face, and his expression suddenly turned somber. "Pucca…"

"Hm?"

"Do you recall our fight three months ago?"

I shuddered inside as I remembered the night back when he had ruthlessly attacked me, leaving me to lie there helplessly on the ground, screaming out in pain, much to his delight.

Suddenly, I didn't feel so safe anymore.

He immediately noticed my frightened expression, and a soft, worried look appeared on his face. "Pucca, I, I want you to know that… that I never wanted to hurt you."

I began to feel somewhat relieved-still insecure, but slightly better.

"And yet," he continued, "somehow, I felt like I had to. You see…" He sighed deeply, as he looked down shamefully. "I'm the bad guy. And that's what the bad guy is expected to do, right? But, as I listened to you scream, and I saw the terror flash in your eyes, at that moment I started to realize that maybe… I didn't want to be the bad guy anymore. I couldn't stand to see you go through what I put you through that night. I couldn't take it. I cared too deeply for you to see you get hurt like that. It hurt indeed…"

"Tobe…" I murmured, "there's no words-"

His soft expression abruptly became toughened up. "But as long as you're still here, I'll never let anything like that happen to you again.

"I know what he did to you, and I promise, I'll never do anything like that to you. I promise to protect you, to keep you out of harm's reach, even if I get killed in the process of doing so. I really care about you, Pucca."

His deep words sent chills through my entire being.

Garu had told me these same things long ago, back before he, you know… stabbed me in the back.

And somehow, things seemed much different this time.

With Tobe, I knew he actually meant it.

I knew he would keep his word, and nothing would get in the way, not even honor.

A warm feeling rushed over me as I buried my face into his chest, and muttered, "I care about you, too."

He wrapped his arms around me and held me tight. "Why, without you, what am I supposed to do??"

* * *

~Abyo's P.O.V.~

I still couldn't believe it.

My best friend.

A killer.

The word ran through my mind long enough for it to bear a deeper meaning, but how was I supposed to know what it meant?

I'm no genius, ya know…

It still jabbed at me, how much I trusted him, even to this day.

I feel so… so stupid!

So blind. So naïve.

And all the while, I could have turned him in to my dad, but something inside me just wouldn't let me do it.

He's my best friend.

Or… was, at least.

Who's even left to trust anymore?

I don't even know if I can trust myself…

GAH!!!

WHAT THE HELL AM I SUPPOSED TO DO!?!??

* * *

What are we supposed to do?

I can only hope to find the answer.

Even if it's not the answer I was anticipating.

It's only for the best.


	18. Chains

Chains on my hands,

Ropes tied around my waist,

A lock on the door so I don't escape.

Chains on my soul,

Ropes tying my thoughts together into a jumbled mess,

A lock on my heart.

I can not escape.

I can scarcely remember how I even got here in the first place. All I remember is three young men clad in black and a girl knocking me down with a huge knife.

Though the one thing I remember vividly about that incident…

…I knew that girl very well.

~ Flashback ~

Today started out like any other day.

I was walking down the streets of Sooga Village, when suddenly, I was approached by a group of people who appeared to be ninjas, and from the looks of them, they didn't appear to be very bright either.

One of the ninjas waved and shouted "Hi Ching!" Another ninja next to him with cherry red eyes slapped him upside the head, as if I wasn't even supposed to know they were here.

The third ninja pulled out a sword and announced, "We're going to capture you now!" joined by the fourth one, who added, "We really hope you don't mind."

If I wasn't so anxious about the sharp objects they were holding so close to me, I probably would have burst out in laughter. "Actually… I do mind," I replied. "Let's see how that works out, okay?"

The three of them contemplated for a moment, and shouted, "Okay!" in unison.

The other ninja, the one with the red eyes and black odango hairstyle, immediately swooped off the ground and drove herself between the three ignorant ninjas, causing them to fall flat on their faces.

"…Really?" she snapped behind her, shaking her head in frustration. "Why don't I just take over?"

Before I could even count to one, she was in front of me, holding her sharp sword right at the edge of my face.

"So," she snarled, with a hint of acid in her voice, "You're one of his allies, am I right?"

"Me? What? Who are you talking about??"

"Oh, don't act like you don't know, Chingy. That backstabbing bastard who tried to slay me! He's the one who deserves to be slayed! And to do so, I have to make sure there's no opposition getting in my way. So…" she mused, "I can make this quick and painless, if you would like. But, if you put up a fight, I will have no choice but to make your death nice and slow… and painful."

I began to slowly back away, still accompanied by her deadly glare and her even deadlier sword. "Well?" she said maliciously, "What's it gonna be?"

I shook in terror. She finally had me.

Then all of a sudden, I realized that I might actually have some sort of weapon on me.

"Hold that thought," I replied, as I rummaged around in my back pocket, and surely enough, it was there. The katana that Garu had given me back around Christmas time.

"I don't know," I said as I swiftly pulled it out and held it up to her, so that our swords were at even distances. "Why don't you tell me?"

She took a closer look at it and immediately became dumbstruck. "I-Is that…?"

"Yes, yes it is." I smirked at her.

"He…he gave it to you?!"

"Why yes, he did."

Her face was filled with sudden rage, and she growled viciously, but then calmed and muttered, "Well, gives me that much more of a reason to kill him now." She lunged herself forward, snatching the sword clean out of my hand, and used it to swiftly knock me onto the ground.

"Ninjas!" she barked, "Take her back to the lair! I have a very interesting afternoon planned out for her," She turned to me on the ground and returned my glare. "I hope you like suffering, because you will be experiencing a lot of it. MWAHAHAHAHA!!!! And do it NOW!!!"

All three ninjas jumped in fear and rushed over to me, two of them holding my legs, and one holding up my head. I was surprised they were even able to get me off the ground! Pucca must have trained them hard.

Right before I went unconscious, I took one last glance at her.

She was examining the sword she had snatched from me. She hesitated for a split second, and she threw it onto the ground and cried, "I didn't even want it anyway!"

Seconds later, I blacked out.

So now, here I am, tied to this chair, my hands bound by chains, ready to face certain doom, or possibly an even worse term to describe what I was about to go through. It was Pucca, after all.

I waited anxiously, and she finally appeared out of a dark corner of the room, followed by her dark lover.

"Good work Pucca," he said. "Now, do whatever you need to do to get the job done."

Right as he left, she gave him a quick peck on the cheek and added, "Wish me luck."

Before I knew it, he was gone, and death suddenly seemed inevitable.

She turned to me and began to take small, hesitant steps towards me, sliding her sword out of her back pocket. Every inch it made its way out, the more I began to panic inside.

"Pucca, wait, please, you don't understand, I-I-I just, I-"

"You know, you talk way too much. You've been that way since the day that we met. Sadly, it's not going to do you any good right now. Not too soon before long, you'll end up just like your little kung fu boy."

"Abyo?!" I shrieked. I could have sworn I felt my insides shatter to pieces when I began to imagine all the horrible things she could have already done to him. My Abyo. "Wha… what have you done to him!!!??"

"Oh, nothing yet. He's over there in the other room."

"I-he is? Abyo. Abyo, Abyo!"

I heard a faint noise coming from the opposite direction. Its voice called out my name. "Ching!"

"ABYO!!"

"CHING!!!"

"AAAABYOOOOOO!!!! Are you okay??"

"Heh, I guess you could say that."

"What happened to you??"

"Well, I was out sparring, when suddenly, someone came and grabbed me from behind! I tried to stop them, but mercy they did not show!! And uh… somehow I ended up here."

"Oh, Abyo, I just wish I could see your face right now! Even if I'm forced to die right here, seeing you just one last time would make it all worth while!"

"Oh Ching, it took me awhile to say this, but… I feel the same way!"

"I love you Abyo!!"

"I…I….. me too!!!"

"Oh Abyo!"

"Oh Ching!!"

"Oh enough already!!!"

I was so lost in this prosperous moment that I had almost forgotten that I was about to be slaughtered. A very irritated Pucca interrupted our conversation and made her way over to me. "I hate to interrupt your little moment here, but why don't we just cut to the chase?" I held my breath as she raised her sword up to my neck. "Now, I didn't want it to end this way, but now, I guess I have no choice."

I trembled as she readied herself to penetrate my throat, when suddenly, the walls of the lair were broken down.

"Aww… again??!" Cried Tobe, who had just entered the room moments ago. "I just had that wall repaired!!"

As the dust cleared from the air, I held my breath, and my face was immediately drained of all its color. For standing behind that wall was…

"Garu??" choked Pucca.

"Ching???" gasped Garu.

"ABYO!!" squealed Ching.

"Pucca!?" blurted out Abyo.

"Tobe!" whined Pucca.

"Garu…" snarled Tobe.

"Tobe…." growled Garu.

"Charles!" shouted Charles.

"KUKO!!" shouted Kuko.

"ENOUGH!!!!" hollered Pucca. "What do you think you're doing here? I thought we made things very clear during our last encounter. You. Stay away. From ME!!"

"Pucca, I just came here to apologize. Don't you understa-"

"Too late for apologies, Garu. You had your chance long ago, countless times, but now, I'm turning my back on you."

He was silent for a few moments. I could tell he was trying hard to hold something back. He finally took a deep breath, clenched his teeth, and muttered, "You want to do that, fine. I don't care. Because right now, I'm only focused on saving my friends. Hey, uh, where's Abyo? I thought I heard him, but-"

"GARU!!" He yelled, his scream muffled by the solid concrete wall. "Behind here!!"

"Abyo??"

He rushed over to the wall and smashed a hole right through it with his fist. Abyo squirmed in his chair as Garu hastily untied the ropes that constricted him.

"Garu! Oh thank God you showed up. I was almost dead." He leaped out of the chair and turned over to Pucca. "Pucca? You?? Working for him?? What?! When did this happen???"

She let out a sigh of exasperation. "You really are slow, aren't you??"

He hesitated for a lengthy period of time, and finally replied, "Um, kinda, yeah."

She laughed. "And I'm not working for him. We're working together."

"Umm… what?!?"

"We're in love."

Abyo's eyes widened, and his jaw nearly dropped to the floor. "WHAT!??!! You? And him?! Why?? How????"

"Long story short, he saved my life from your so-called "friend" standing next to you."

Garu held his breath. "Abyo… we're still friends?"

Abyo said nothing for awhile, and finally replied, "…no. I, I'm sorry, Garu."

Garu's head immediately sunk after hearing his words. Inside, I felt some sympathy for him, even though I knew Abyo had made the right decision.

If only it had been that easy for me.

Pucca watched as the two of them turned away from each other, troubled looks on each of their faces. She almost appeared to be enjoying the sight.

"Alright, alright," she said, "I know everyone here is upset, but can we please just get this over with?" She pointed towards Garu and screamed, "ATTACK!!"

In just seconds, a large group of ninjas flooded into the room and charged straight towards Garu, who began frantically fighting them off one by one.

Abyo fought off Tobe-and failed miserably in the process, which left Pucca, who was still eager to begin obtaining her vengeance at long last.

"So, Garu," she cried out, "keep trying to save yourself! It's no use anyway! There's no way you'll ever have enough strength to pass through me and save your precious girlfriend!!"

"Girlfriend?!"

The fighting ceased, and everyone in the room was silent. My face became flustered, and I slowly began to sink down into my chair. I just wanted to disappear.

Garu became dumbfounded. "Girlfriend?" He repeated. "Pucca, what are you talking about?"

"Oh please, don't even try to deny it, Garu. It's so obvious that you two have a thing for each other."

His head shot over at me, still totally confuzzled, and then back at Pucca.

"Why," she continued to taunt, "you even gave her your katana."

He gasped. "How do you know about that?"

"Does it matter? You come all the way here, just to "apologize", and to tell me, what? That you've already moved on?? I can't believe you would try to pull something like that on me!"

"Pucca, I'm serious, it's not like that-"

"Whatever," she snapped. "This fight is done, for now. Take her with you-and your idiot friend too-and just, go. I'll have my vengeance later."

With one swift movement, she chopped the ropes that were holding me down and shoved me towards the door. "And don't think this is the last you two will ever see of me. You just wait."

"Hey," shouted Abyo, "I'm still here too, you know!"

"Yeah. I know." She said icily.

The three of us just barely made it outside the doors before they were violently slammed shut.

As we walked into the ongoing fields, I could feel confused stares closing in on me from both sides.

I knew I was going to have a lot of talking to do.


	19. The Unavoidable Truth

~Abyo's P.O.V.~

Man, am I lost right now…

Since when did Ching have a thing for Garu??

I mean, it could have just been Pucca blowing off some steam by trying to aggravate Garu, but…

…the way she turned all red, and that look on her face, that look in her eyes…

Normally I'm not one to be able to comprehend sign language, yet somehow, I have an eerie feeling that there has to be some sort of thing going on between Garu and Ching, even if that thing may only be one-sided.

Or even…

…three sided.

Wait-what am I thinking?? Ching doesn't love Garu! And Garu most definitely does not love Ching!

Then again… how would I know?

Ugh… maybe if I just talk to her, maybe everything will finally be cleared up… if that's even what I want.

The sun was just beginning to set, and when we finally approached Garu's house, we all stopped in our tracks.

The three of us stood in a deadly silence, until Garu finally turned over to Ching and murmured, "…Well, I guess I'll see you around?"

And Ching, still slightly flustered, feebly replied, "…yeah…"

A slight, faint-hearted grin appeared on his face as he turned to enter the doors of his home.

As soon as I was sure that he had the doors shut, locked, and quadruple-bolted (he still hadn't gotten himself out of that habit yet…), I lowered my head and said, "Walk with me, Ching,"

She glanced at me, trembling, becoming anxious, and shakily replied, "Um, okay."

We walked a long, silent walk through the fields and out into the open, until his house was finally out of sight, and finally, I took a deep breath, and muttered, "Ching, we… need to talk."

"Abyo,"

"You, and, Garu… what?!?"

"Abyo, i-it's not like that!"

"Oh, yeah, okay. Listen here missy; I saw you blushing back there; I saw the way you looked at him, and with me standing right there! And you're just going to tell me that it's nothing?!"

"Abyo-!"

"Oh, save it, Ching," I turned around so my back was facing her. "I really liked you, too."

"Abyo, please…" she choked out, her eyes beginning to well up with tears, "I'm not lying. I'm serious. I love you."

For moments, I just stood there like a stone statue, listening to her whimper. But eventually, her little emotional display got to me, and I shattered to pieces.

I sighed deeply as I turned my head over to her, looked her straight in the eyes, and whispered, "…I believe you."

She sniffed, and muttered, "…y-you do?"

"Of course. I know you still love me Ching, and… I love you, too," I froze for a second, and bluntly added, "But you also love Garu."

Her sullen head shot up at me, almost if she was… surprised.

"Oh, come on Ching, you know you do. And uh, I don't really blame you. He is pretty attractive."

Her forehead creased, and her eyebrows immediately shot up at my response, even more confused than before.

Damn…

I really gotta work on how I phrase things.

"Uh, I mean, to a girl, he might be, you know."

"…Yeah, I think I know what you mean."

I chuckled nervously and scratched the back of my head, when suddenly, I got an idea. "Hey, why don't I go… talk to him for you, okay?"

"Um…sure! I guess that would be okay."

"Great!" I squealed with delight, "I'll be right back!"

I immediately sprinted all the way to his house, kicked down the doors, and prepared myself for the worst.


	20. The Demon Within

Long past twilight, I began to ready myself for bed, when suddenly, there was a knock on the door.

"Oh Garu, guess who this is,"

I hesitated for a moment, and replied, "…Santa?"

"No, idiot! It's me!"

His voice suddenly became recognizable, and in an instant, I knew who he was. "Abyo?" What was he doing here this late? Did he forget how to brush his teeth again??

"Uh duh! Yes, Garu, it's me, Abyo. Listen, I need to talk to you about something,"

"Um, can it wait until tomorrow? It's late, and I need to make up for the sleep that I've been deprived of for the past three weeks."

"No, we need to talk… now."

All of a sudden, the doors were kicked down, and I turned over my shoulder to see a very enraged Abyo, his fists tightly clenched, and his face masked by an evil death glare.

"Um, Abyo…? Are you okay?"

"Oh, oh I'm fine. But it's not me I'm concerned about, or you rather."

"Abyo, what are you-"

"Oh, don't even act like you don't know what you did, Garu. Steal my girlfriend, will you? Well, lemme tell you, that was the wrong decision to make at the wrong time with the wrong person, buddy!"

"You mean Ching? I'm not trying to steal her away from you! And… since when was Ching actually your girlfriend?"

"Uh, since like… three hours ago! But why does it matter? I know you, Garu, always trying to be the best at everything. Every time something good happens to me, you always try to ruin it, just to make things better for you. You're always trying to take everything away from me just to make you look better. Well, you know what? You can do that. Take everything I have if you must! But I'll tell you one thing: don't try to take away my girlfriend just because you can't keep yours! You try to do that, and there is seriously something wrong with you, Garu."

"Abyo, I have no clue what you're talking about. I never took anything from you. Ever. And if you're seriously going to have that type of mindset towards me, then I don't even know why we're still friends."

"Who said we ever were in the first place?" He snapped back.

"I never said that."

"And neither did I."

"Then what are you saying?"

"What am I saying? I'm saying that you, my former "friend", have no trace of honor in your entire body!"

That did it.

Without thinking, I launched myself forward and violently tackled him to the ground. He struggled to free himself and started smacking me across the face, and I did the same to him. His feet had somehow freed themselves and had managed to kick me across the room, sending me crashing into a wall. I leaped to my feet as he came charging towards me and slammed me into the wall, causing a mirror to fall and shatter onto the floor beneath our bare feet.

A storm raged outside as we threw kicks, punches, and slaps at each other like there was no tomorrow. Our feet bled from pounding into the broken glass countless times as we continued to beat each other senseless.

All of a sudden, I had this weird, sickening feeling. I almost felt as if that same demon that had came over me back during the first incident was beginning to hover over me again.

And before I knew it, this demon had taken complete control over me.

I shoved him across the room, causing him to stumble backwards, but he had still somehow managed to stay up on his feet.

This angered me.

My mind racing, blood pulsing, I ran into the kitchen, reached into a drawer, and pulled out a knife. I rushed back over to Abyo, still staggering, and hit him over the head with the knife, knocking him out cold.

I could feel a devious grin slowly make its way across my face, as I laughed out loud in a menacing tone, holding the knife above my head in triumph.

Thunder and lightning crashed outside my window, and one of the ribbons holding my pigtails up snapped and fell to the floor, leaving half my hair up and the other half hanging down over my shoulder.

I opened the window, letting the rain mist itself upon me, and the breeze rush past me, sending chills through my entire body, setting the scene for my current mood.

I laughed, and laughed, when suddenly my laughter ceased as I saw a figure standing in the doorway, a girl.

Her expression was frightened, petrified, as if she was staring into the eyes of a demon, rather than me.

Wait a minute…

Could it be…?

Why was Abyo lying unconscious?

Why was I holding a knife?

And why was I… laughing?

My normal consciousness finally began to return to me, and I couldn't believe myself. Because at that moment I realized…

…I was the demon.

"G-G-Garu…" she stuttered, "Wh-w-what have you done to Abyo??"

"I… what do you mean?"

"Dammit, Garu, I'm not blind,"

I stared down at the knife in my hand, and slowly began to feel the regrets coming on.

"Ching… I-I… I'm sorry."

"Garu…" she whispered, her voice beginning to get choked up, "All this time, I thought I was dreaming, but now, after seeing you like this, I've realized… that I've been awake this whole time." She looked down at her feet. "I… I can't believe you."

She turned around and began to walk towards the door. I wanted to just let her go-get her away from me before anything worse happened-but instead, my instincts caused me to go after her, shouting, "Ching, wait!" I barely made it two steps forward before my feet made me stumble forward, causing the knife to fly out of my hand and clunk Ching right in the back of the head, knocking her onto the ground. Luckily, she hadn't been harmed, since she had only been hit by the handle part of the knife, but she was still furious, more so than I've ever seen her be.

Come to think of it, this may be the first time I've ever seen her mad.

Unfortunately, since she was facing away from me, she hadn't seen me trip, so she had came to believe that I had thrown the knife at her.

"Garu…" she hissed, "I don't know what your issue may be, but… just please… just… don't take it out on me anymore!!" By now, there were tears streaming down the sides of her face, as she merely whispered-which had eventually risen into yelling-to me, "So please, do me a favor, and stay away from me-don't even come near me anymore! Quit hurting others, quit trying to hurt me, and just… get help!!"

She grabbed Abyo-still unconscious-off the floor, and ran out into the stormy night, slamming the broken door behind her.

I didn't move an inch. I stayed on the ground, staring at the knife that was once in my possession. I picked it up and chucked it out the window, hoping it would stab someone's eye out-like Tobe, for instance. Or even… Pucca.

If it weren't for either of them, I wouldn't even be here on the ground right now!

It's their fault!!

Or, at least I think it is.

Maybe it's not.

Maybe…

…it's my own.

I pressed my face into the hard wood floor and closed my eyes, hoping to wake up anywhere but here right now.

Wouldn't that be nice…


	21. It's not, over

I continued to trudge through the stormy weather, the rain drops hitting me hard, the wind blowing my hair all over the place, my face soaked with tears.

I still couldn't believe what had happened back there.

My nightmares had finally became a reality.

And what could I do about it?

At long last, after trudging three miles in the cold, rainy, muddy storm, I made it back to my home. But suddenly, I stopped.

I thought of my dad, and I immediately began to rethink going into the house carrying Abyo-passed out, all beaten up, because that would just be asking for all kinds of trouble.

So instead, I turned around and walked through more rain, wind, mud, and now hail, until I made it all the way to the place where I knew the both of us, without a doubt, would be safe.

The police station.

The place where my kung fu boy lived with his father, Bruce, the head police officer of Sooga. He greeted me as I entered the building.

"Ah, Ching, nice to see you again, over. Hey, what happened to my son? Over."

"He and Garu got into a friendly brawl, and Garu got a little… carried away. But he should be okay in a few hours or so."

"That's good to hear, over. The boy needs his rest. As soon as he wakes up, you need to make sure that he doesn't get himself into any kind of trouble, over."

"Got it… over."

"Now you're getting it, over. I've got some business to take care of, over, so I'll see you around. Keep my boy in good shape, over, and out."

As soon as he left the room, I looked down at Abyo. His eyes were still closed, his breathing even, his body covered in violet splotches.

I thought he looked adorable this way… well, you know, minus the bruises and the blood and all that stuff.

I draped him over my shoulder and held him close. I could almost feel the warmth he was giving off on me. It felt nice.

I looked deeply into his eyes as they were slowly beginning to open, and I whispered, "Abyo…"

Still not fully awake, he smiled wearily at me and softly kissed the side of my neck, gently wrapping his arms around me. "Ching…" he murmured, "Where am I?"

"Don't worry, you're back at home. You're safe now."

"Aw man, I remember… one minute, I was fighting with Garu, and the next minute, he hit me in the head with a knife and knocked me out. And, that's kinda the last thing I remember, since you don't really tend to remember much when you're unconscious."

"Ah, I see…" I said, trying hard to hold back a giggle.

"Well, serves him right anyway for trying to get you away from me. What makes him think that he can steal you anyway?"

Garu?

Steal me?

Oh great, he's got it all wrong.

And now, Garu's hurt, and it's all my fault.

Although, he could have handled the situation much better than he did.

How am I going to tell Abyo the truth-that he has it all backwards! And without hurting him??

"Abyo… there's something I really need to tell you,"

"Well, I'm listening,"

"You see, Garu's not-"

Before I could finish my confession, there was suddenly a loud crash coming from the north side of the building. Sirens blared and red lights flashed vigorously, and before I knew it, I was face to face with my worst nightmare.

No, my other one:

The girl who I thought was my friend, and… him.

They stared us down maliciously, as if they were up to something so devious, so demonic, that it couldn't even be put into words to describe to us.

"Hello, Ching," she said in an icy tone.

Not knowing what to do, I brightened up my expression and vivaciously replied, "Why, hello there, Pucca! Nice to see you again!"

Plus, I figured it would annoy her, and who says I can't have a little fun once and awhile.

She growled through her teeth, and snarled, "Don't even, Ching. Your little kindness act isn't going to save you now."

"Then… what is going to save us?"

She paused for a moment, turned to Tobe, and whispered, "You want to tell them?"

And he replied, "I guess I will," He took a step forward and stared down upon us as if we were his pawns-his puppets, left aside until he was ready to play. "We have two options for you. You can be rebellious, and go against us to protect your little friend, and then, we'll kill you."

"Wow, sounds fun." Abyo retorted.

Tobe rolled his eyes at him. "As I was saying," he continued, "you can do that. However, there is…shall I say…another option."

"Well, what is it?"

"You two can join us; become part of the clan, and help plan our vengeance against the hated Garu, and live. Well, what do you say?"

"I say…" I pondered my options for a moment, and began to think of how much torture that Garu has put me through so far, whether he knows it or not, and vengeance seemed very appealing at the moment. I guess it wouldn't be so bad, and plus, I would be able to live. That's a bonus right there. So, my decision was final. "I say that-"

"Ching," Abyo said anxiously, "Be careful. Think about what you're doing."

And I did. At least 7 times too. Suddenly, I realized that I could be making the biggest mistake of my life by saying yes to the offer. I mean, I want Garu dead, but do I really want to be held accountable for it? And... it just doesn't seem right. Now I'm certain of which end of the deal I was on.

"I say…" I repeated one last time, and cried, "I REFUSE!!!"

Tobe and Pucca both gasped in disbelief, and Abyo let out a sigh of relief.

"I knew you could do it, Ching!" he cried out in euphoria. "You know, it takes a lot of guts to stand up to guys like these, who could totally slaughter you at any given second, and keep your head held high. I never knew you had it in you!"

I blushed violently. "Oh Abyo…"

"I mean, seriously, face to face with these deadly assassins, holding sharp objects, unbelievable strength-"

"Which reminds me…" Pucca interjected, "You didn't hold up your end of the deal. Guess you know what that means, don't you?"

"Indeed they do, Pucca." Tobe crept up to Abyo and readied himself to strike. I was just about ready to scream, grab him, and throw him across the room for even thinking of doing such a thing! Unfortunately, Pucca had already pinned me down, and I was unable to move.

I squeezed my eyes shut, as I prepared myself for a whole lot of pain and suffering, when suddenly, she released me and rushed off from the scene. Tobe did the same with Abyo.

I watched them run like cowards, and I looked behind me to see Officer Bruce, gun in hand, chasing after them.

"Get back here! Over. Nobody leaves my sight unless I say they can, over!"

Three more gunshots were heard, but no screams. Guess they had gotten away.

That doesn't surprise me one bit.

Officer Bruce soon returned breathlessly to the scene, his gun back in his back pocket, finally giving up, for he knew he would never be able to catch Pucca, no matter how hard he tried.

"Agh, guess they got away, over. Oh well, they better think twice before the next time they cross paths… with me…. over…" and with that, he collapsed onto the ground.

Abyo and I exchanged worried glances, and we held our breath in anticipation.

We knew it wasn't over… not yet.


	22. The Afterstorm

"Well, I'll see you around then,"

"Yup."

He kissed my cheek as I left and ventured back home. The storm was finally beginning to clear up, but there was still a bigger one on the way, so I hurried home as fast as I could.

Dark clouds closed in overhead as I finally reached my front door. I stepped onto the porch and reached for the knob, but before my hand even came within distance, the door was flung wide open by someone else.

My dad.

His expression was furious.

"Ching," he said in a low tone, "get in the house, now."

"Dad…?"

"I said NOW!!"

I immediately rushed through the door, which he slammed angrily behind me.

"Take a seat,"

I took a seat on the sofa.

"Ching," he began, "I, you, just… where were you?!"

"What are you talking about?"

"Look outside, Ching,"

I peered out the window, and saw that the sun was just beginning to rise. What of it?

But then, I slowly realized that the last time I had left the house was… last night.

And, I hadn't returned since.

Crap.

I've got a lot of talking to do.

"Ching," he repeated irritably, "where were you?"

"I was… with Abyo."

"All night?"

"Umm… yes?" I didn't even realized how bad that seemed until now. I should have just told him I got lost, but I guess now it's too late.

He sucked in his breath, clenching his teeth, making his face turn a dark shade of red. He looked like he was about to explode. "Urgh… I knew I would never be able to trust that boy! The next time I see him-"

"Dad, it's alright! I'm fine!"

"He hurt you, didn't he?"

"No, I'm fine!"

"Did he hurt you??"

"NO!!"

"Did he hurt you?!"

"Dad, I'm serious!! Abyo would never hurt me!"

"Ah, that's what they all think. But I know that boy; one minute, you think you can trust him, and then… BAM!! And he's onto the next one! Just like that!"

"Dad! How dare you talk about my Abyo that way!! You don't even know him half as well as I do!"

"Oh, but it's the opposite, Ching. That's just what he wants you to think! Lure you into his trap… and then-"

"DAD!"

"Well, what ever the matter may be, I don't want you seeing that boy any longer."

"But-"

"No buts! Besides, you and Garu have a lot of catching up to do. Now that your schedule is free, you two will be spending a lot of time together. Isn't that nice?"

I growled under my breath. "No," I muttered, "it's not nice. It's horrible!"

"Ching, what on earth are you talking about? He's such a nice boy, and he would never do anything to hurt you."

"Yeah, well, how would you feel if you found out that your "nice boy" is a murderous psychopath!? Hm? He's the one you should be looking out for! He tried to kill Pucca. Twice! If it weren't for Tobe, she wouldn't even be here right now. And who's fault is that?"

"Tobe?? Since when does he even give a damn about what happens to Pucca?"

"I don't know, Dad. But at least she's far from him now. They broke up."

"Pucca? And Garu? Broke up?? Who knew that would ever happen…"

"Well, it did. And now, you're going to put my life, my safety on the line, just so you can be happy? What kind of father are you??"

"One who cares about what's best for his daughter,"

"Well, I guess you don't care that much."

I got up and stormed out the door, slamming it behind me.

"Ching-" his words were cut off by the door in his face.

Suddenly, I began to feel some sympathy for him, but I soon regretted it.

He didn't care about what I wanted. He didn't care about what I felt inside. He was only upset because he had to find out that his perfect little Garu wasn't as perfect as he thought he was.

Well, serves him right…

I needed to take a walk. It was the only thing that could possibly cool me down right now, or at least bring me to a lower boiling point than I'm currently overflowing at.

I walked all around town, trying to clear my head of any unorganized thoughts, trying to sort out this mess once and for all.

And at last, I did.

But I never knew it was going to take away as much as it needed to…


	23. Roses Are Black

It was almost too good to be true.

That she was standing right here in front of me once again.

I embraced her tightly, and I kissed her lips with great passion.

Oh, it felt so good to be back.

"Garu, I'm sorry," she said between smooches, "I was wrong, I love you, I never should have left you,"

"It's okay, Pucca. Now that Tobe is gone, you don't have to worry about it anymore. You've got me."

"You're right. I do have you. And I never want to let go of you again!!" She leaned onto me, kissing me once more.

"Oh Pucca, darling, I'm so glad things are back to normal."

"Well, I wouldn't exactly say normal…"

"What do you mean?"

…

"You're dreaming, Garu."

"I am??"

I awakened with a jolt, staring into the blank wall across from me.

I took one glance out at the rising sun, and I realized that it was indeed only a dream. Nothing more.

God dammit…

WHY?!?!?!??!!!

I screamed and cursed into my pillow, literally ready to shred it to pieces.

How was I supposed to get her back now??

Bring her flowers?

Sing to her??

Well, as hopeless as it sounds, I guess it's worth a try.

Hopefully I won't get killed in the process.

I got up, got myself dressed in a nicer ensemble then usual, tied up my hair into the normal pigtail style, grabbed a bouquet of roses, and I made my way out the door, ready to get back what was rightfully mine.

And hopefully not get murdered.

I finally approached the doors of the lair, and I knocked anxiously on the door, my face dripping with sweat. I waited, and waited, and began to wonder if this was a bad idea.

But then I realized… I didn't care.

I'd stay out here all night if I had to.

I'd fall asleep with these roses in my hand.

I sighed. Suddenly, there was a faint sound of footsteps coming towards the door, and a voice.

"Who is it?"

I knew who it was. I panicked.

I left the bouquet of roses on the front porch and ran for my life, crouching behind a nearby bush.

I watched her as she appeared through the open door's entrance. She looked down and the bouquet of flowers and immediately became dumbfounded.

"Why, wha… what are these??" she exclaimed. "Hmm… Garu." A smile grew on her face, almost as if she still remembered me, and in a good way too.

She snatched the flowers off the porch and ran inside, almost as if she had… accepted them.

An aura of warmth rushed over me as I began to daydream about her rushing out to me, leaping into my arms, and begging for me back.

And I knew exactly what I was going to say too.

This all felt like a dream, a beautiful, beautiful dream…

A dream that would soon be shattered by hers truly.

I stepped out into the open and stood there in anticipation, and when I heard and saw absolutely nothing, I began to worry.

Suddenly, I heard her footsteps again, and my heart leaped inside of my chest.

Here she comes

…

I watched as the door opened, and what came out was not her, but a scorched pile of flowers, dead and dried out, as if they had just been flamed by a blowtorch, being chucked out onto the ground, and followed by a slammed door.

Well, so much for that idea…

Guess there was only one option left now.

My legs shaking, my throat tight, I held my chin up high and walked back up to the door, as courageous and defiant as I could possibly be.

I took a deep breath, opened my mouth, and I began to sing.

"Well, now I'm dreamin' with a broken heart,

And the giving up was the hardest part.

You take me in with your hateful eyes,

And all at once, we had to say goodbye."

The words flowed through my lips and penetrated the door, as if it wasn't even there anymore, as if I was singing to her, and she was listening.

"Wonderin' could you stay my love?"

Her head poked out the side of the door, her eyes wide in shock.

"Will you wake up at my side? Well, will you?"

She stared at me, tears nearly forming in her eyes, locked in a daze. She was about to open her mouth, but she stopped and shook her head, slamming the door behind her once again.

And she never came back out.

That wasn't going to stop me.

Nothing was going to hold me back now.

I picked up the pile of dead flowers, held them close to my chest, and continued my serenade.

"Now, do I have to fall asleep with roses in my hands?

Do I have to fall asleep with roses in my hands?

Do I have to fall asleep with these roses in my hands?

Do I have to fall asleep, with roses in my… roses in my…." My words slowly faded off, along with my hope. I knew this was pointless. She wasn't going to come back out any time soon.

"…hands."

I sighed deeply.

"Would you get them if I did?"

I stood, and waited, and… nothing.

"No you won't. Cuz you're gone… gone… gone… gone……

…Gone."

I gently set the flowers back onto the ground, and I started off in the other direction. I hung my head in sorrow, just wanting to become part of the ground at any moment right now.

I didn't know how much more my heart could take of this rejection…

I walked on beneath the cloudy, melancholy skies, my head down, and when I finally raised my head to look up, I was literally face to face with someone that I really did not want to face right now.

Her head to was sunken down, depressed, as if she had just lost something, or someone, very dear to her, and there was no way she could get him back.

Not with her opposition standing in the way.

I stared at her with blank, grieving eyes. She did the same to me.

She finally opened her mouth to speak, and muttered, "Garu, there's something I really need to tell you,"

And somehow, I think I knew what that something was.

That she thought I was worthless, selfish, didn't belong on this earth any longer, and she was right, about all of those things. But was I going to let her get to me with that much ease?

Of course not!

What makes her think she can walk all over me?

"Look, Ching, if you're going to tell me what I already know, just… don't. And yeah, go ahead, go on hating me for your selfish reasons! I don't give a damn! Just because I came with in a splitting hair of your precious Abyo, now, I'm the bad guy?? Well, you know what? I don't care. If it were anybody else, you wouldn't have cared. If I had went up to Dada and just tore his head off, I'm sure you wouldn't have given a damn! Oh, no! It's all about you and your little boyfriend! You and him, him and you, you lie at ease at the center of the universe. You make each other happy, and that's that. Well guess what: not everybody is that lucky. Some have it much harder than you do. Some try so hard, and get so far, but in the end, we just get shot down again, and we pick ourselves up off the ground, trying to save what's left of our pride. You've never known what that's like, and you never will know what it's like, so don't even go and call me the bad guy. Cuz guess what? It's you. You're the reason I'm in so much pain and agony right now. And I'd appreciate it if you'd just let me be!"

"Garu, you-I-what?!"

"Just leave me alone. Just because you're perfect doesn't mean you need to rub it into other people's faces. It hurts, you know. So just… go!"

She swallowed hard, holding back tears, and muttered, "Fine." We both passed each other, feeling the friction of our despair clashing as we crossed paths. Right as she left, she turned around and screamed, "I hate you!!"

And I turned around to face her, and shouted, "Back at you!"

She growled and continued on, and I did the same.

I walked for miles on end, not even a tinge of guilt within distance. Until suddenly, I stopped in my tracks.

Lying right below my feet was a single red flower, with black stripes, and a yellow center.

I stared down at it for a moment, and as I craned my neck, I saw behind me that there was a whole field full of these flowers. Everywhere. Reminding me.

I picked up one of the flowers and tore it in half, the regrets slowly moving in.

God…

Why did I have to be such a monster??

I opened up my fingertips and let the torn petals slowly float to the ground, landing in a pile of red dust.

I knew I wasn't going to get away with this.

I ran, and ran, and ran, but I suddenly stopped, as I heard a strange noise coming from the lair. It had almost sounded like… screaming.

But whose screams were they?

Without hesitating, I rushed up to the doors, pushed them wide open, and when I saw what was placed out before me, I could feel all the blood leave my face.

There was Ching, screaming, crying out in pain, as Tobe and Pucca hovered over her, bloodied swords in hand, smiling deviously.

She lay in a large pool of blood, and from what I could see, the wounds were nearly fatal.

I felt as though the ground had been pulled out from beneath me, that I was going to fall any second, but I still continued to stand there, motionless.

I couldn't move at all.

I watched as she screeched in peril, her body covered with slashes, her skin decorated in bright red blood.

I wanted to do something, anything I could, to save her, but before I could even budge, she looked over at my frightened expression, and cried out:

"Garu, please, leave, now!! I'm not going to make it! Please! Don't risk your life all for me! It's far too late!! Please, just leave, and don't ever come back! I don't want you to have to see me this way, just please... go."

Her final words were chokes and desperate attempts to keep breathing, but we both knew that that would soon become inevitable.

I watched as her eyes drooped closed, her chest stopped moving, and she lay silent and still.

I couldn't believe it.

I just… I didn't know what to do.

I ran out the door, my body still trembling in terror, because I realized that all those horrible things I said… they could never be taken back now.

They became scars on time.

I would remain now, and forever…

…a monster.

I ran all the way home, locked the doors behind me, and hid deep into a dark corner, locking the doors on my emotional cage.

A cage that I would vow never to escape from again…


	24. Preparations

I froze dead in my tracks, staring at the figure before me.

His olive green eyes glistened with pain.

I could almost feel the anguish he was in right now, aside from my own, that is.

Seeing his grieving expression made my heart ache in my chest, serving as a reminder of these trembling feelings I hold so dear to him, somewhere way down inside.

Each pound in my chest became more and more significant, the pace speeding up rapidly, the heat increasing a thousand-fold. I felt like my chest was going to burst wide open any second now.

I couldn't hold it in any longer.

I had to tell him how I felt about him.

How I adored him so deeply.

That he was my living nightmare.

That he was my never-ending dream.

Maybe once I got it out, the feeling would finally start to disappear, I'm hoping.

I took a deep breath, nearly choking on anxiety, and I said, "Garu… there's something I really need to tell you,"

I stood there and hesitated, trying to contemplate the best way to word my thoughts, but everything just kept getting mixed up inside my head.

I was about to open my mouth to speak, but I was cut off by his words:

"Look, Ching, if you're going to tell me what I already know, just… don't."

What he already knows?

What is he talking about??

"And yeah," he continued, "go ahead, go on hating me for your selfish reasons! I don't give a damn! Just because I came within a splitting hair of your precious Abyo, now I'm the bad guy? Well, you know what? I don't care. If it were anybody else, you wouldn't have cared. If I had went up to Dada and just tore his head off, I'm sure you wouldn't have given a damn! Oh, no! It's all about you and your little boyfriend! You and him, him and you, you lie at ease at the center of the universe. You make each other happy, and that's that. Well guess what? Not everybody is that lucky. Some have it much harder than you do. Some try so hard, and get so far, but in the end, we just get shot down again, and we pick ourselves up off the ground, trying to save what's left of our pride. You've never known what that's like, and you never will know what it's like, so don't even go and call me the bad guy. Cuz guess what? It's you. You're the reason I'm in so much pain and agony right now. And I'd appreciate it if you'd just let me be!"

His words hit me hard and deep, like a blow to the stomach. I was literally on the verge of tears.

"Garu, you-I-what?!"

"Just leave me alone! Just because you're perfect doesn't mean you need to rub it into other people's faces. It hurts, you know. So just… go!"

Wha-what was going on??

I can't believe he would speak to me like this!

What happened to the sweet, lovable Garu I used to know?

Oh, that's right.

He turned dark.

I swallowed hard, holding back tears, and through clenched teeth, I muttered, "Fine."

Right as I left, I turned around and screamed, "I hate you!!"

I almost wasn't expecting a reaction out of him; I wanted him to feel guilty, for me. But instead, he turned to me, shouted, "Back at you!" and just walked away.

I felt as though someone had just knocked the wind out of me.

I couldn't believe these actions that were coming out of him.

This wasn't like him at all.

The nice guy that I thought I knew, he was gone.

Forever.

I waited until he was finally out of my sight, and I collapsed onto the ground, bursting out into crying.

I knew I wasn't going to be able to hold it in much longer, and it felt so good just to let it all out, after all this time, unleashing my inner angst.

I sobbed, and sobbed, until I finally felt like I was content with myself… for now. I picked myself up off the ground and continued on the path that led to, not home, but somewhere far away, somewhere I could just wind down and think for awhile.

Suddenly, this hope to get away from it all was put on hold. As I walked past the doors of the lair, I felt a hand reach out and grab my arm, pulling me through the doorway. The hand shoved me onto the ground, and I was suddenly stared upon by two cold sets of eyes.

The one with crimson eyes lowered her glare, and began to speak.

"So, you want revenge, am I right?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Oh please, we're not deaf, Ching. We heard your little argument with Garu out there-nicely done, I may add-and word on the street is, you hate him now."

"Well, I mean, I'm not actually sure if I meant-"

"We have a way for you to get back at him, really scare him to his senses."

I thought about it, and suddenly, it seemed like a wonderful idea. "Okay, tell me, what do I need to do?"

She hesitated for a few seconds, and finally replied, "How would you consider faking your own death?"

Suddenly, I wasn't so certain anymore. "Umm…"

"Don't worry, you won't be in any pain. The whole thing will be an act. We cover you in blood, you start screaming, and he'll be the one in pain, my friend, trust me."

I didn't see anything wrong with the idea. He thinks I'm dead, he'll feel guilty, and probably think twice before all of his future actions from now on. Sounds like a great idea to me. "Alright," I said confidently, "I'll do it."

"M'kay, Ching, but there is, shall I say… a few conditions to this plan of ours,"

"Conditions?"

"You see, after this is over, Garu will think you're dead, and so will everybody else, so, you can't go out into the open anymore, where people can see and talk to you. You're basically invisible, dead. No one can know that you're still alive, or we will suffer the consequences. Got it?"

Separating myself from the rest of society? Normally, I would be totally against it, but with the situation I'm currently engulfed in, nothing quite seemed better than that. "Okay, you have my word."

"Good," she said with an evil smirk. "Now wait here, I'll get the blood, you lie on the ground and pretend to be helpless."

I nodded in excitement to our devious plan we had conjured up.

I waited patiently on the ground, until they had returned with a large amount of blood, and they began pouring it onto the floor and all over my body. They bloodied their swords and smeared dark lines of thick blood onto several parts of my body, probably to make it look like I had been wounded.

I waited, and waited, until out of the corner of my eye, I could see him standing outside the windows of the lair.

"Now!" cried Pucca.

Right on cue, I began screaming, crying out, as if I was in a great deal of pain. Not much to my surprise, I saw him immediately rush up to the front doors and slam them wide open.

The look on his face was almost priceless as he watched me pretend to suffer, the look of horror he had as he was nearly ready to pass out.

This was going better than I had expected it to.

I continued screaming out in agony, until I saw him begin to rush over to me, most likely to try and save me, I presume.

Well, that wasn't happening any time soon.

I wasn't going to let him feel like the good guy, no matter how hard he tried.

"Garu!" I cried out, stopping him in his path, "please, leave, now! I'm not going to make it! Please! Don't risk your life all for me! It's far too late! Please, just… leave, and don't ever come back! I don't want you to have to see me this way, just please..." my words trailed off as I pretended to gasp for air, and I finally choked out, "…go."

I closed my eyes and held my chest still, as if I was in my final moments, and when I saw his face for the last time, running out that door, suddenly, I began to regret this whole entire plan.

I knew I had taken it way too far.

He definitely didn't deserve to worry this much. He already had enough to worry about, with Pucca and all.

Come to think of it, maybe that's why he was being so uptight with me.

He could have just been stressed from this horrible situation he's in. I would have been.

I suddenly felt bad for him, for all the things I've done to hurt him, and guilt began to wash over me.

I just lied there on the ground, staring at the open door swinging back and forth, thinking about all the things I've done wrong.

How I might not be able to take them back now.

How they could never be erased from time.

I was immediately snapped out of my daze by Pucca, who impatiently snapped, "Well? Pleased with yourself?"

"I…I guess so."

Truth be told, I felt horrible about the whole thing.

But if I had voiced that concern, I might have been looking at a sharp sword and a lot more blood. So, I decided to comply for now.

"Well done, Ching. I never knew you had it in you."

"Right…"

"Now that Garu has his guard down, we strike tonight. And, as soon as he's out of the way, we can take care of his dim-witted friend as well."

"Abyo??"

"Yes, Abyo, whom you would not even be able to communicate with anymore any how, right? So it's not a problem, is it?"

"I…" I sighed, for I knew she was right. "I guess not."

"Perfect. Come now, Tobe, let us prepare for our killing of the hated Garu."

He looked at her in an awestruck gaze. "Pucca, I… I never thought I'd see the day where you would show as much hatred towards Garu as I do. Why, I'm very proud of you right now."

"Why thank you, Tobe."

They enveloped into a tight embrace, which had only lasted for a mere ten seconds, for they had grave business to get to.

"Alright," she said shadily, "let's get moving."

As soon as they had left, I immediately rushed up to the doors and grabbed the handles, yanking on them, trying desperately to escape, but unfortunately, they locked them.

So, I just climbed out the window.

I knew I had to stop this mess.

Even if I would have to be deceased in the process.

I knew one thing, and one thing very clearly:

I wasn't going to let Garu die tonight.

Not for me.


	25. The Killing

There is seriously something wrong with me.

I swear.

There is.

The only way I'll be able to keep myself from hurting anybody else is if I just stay here, in this dark corner, forever.

That's all I have the urge to do anymore anyway.

What's the point of trying when all you do is fall?

I'd rather just stay on the ground, in sweet silence, like I am right now.

Well, for awhile at least.

The peace only lasted a few hours, until nightfall, when suddenly, there was a crash coming from the wall behind me, sending me flying forward, landing flat on my face.

Glass flew along with chunks of concrete, scattering all over the floorboards surrounding me.

A sharp object flashed past my eyes and stabbed into the ground in front of me, the edges of it just barely touching my face.

It was… a sword.

I twisted my head towards the gaping hole in the wall, and sure enough, they were there.

Tobe, and Pucca.

In two seconds, she was standing right in front of my eyes, pulling her sword out of the ground.

She held her sword up to my face, leaned in close, and whispered, "We meet again, Garu,"

She placed her sword into her back pocket and used her free hand to lift my chin up. "I almost feel bad for you… no, scratch that. You deserve every bit of what I'm going to do to you tonight,"

I smacked her hand away and hopped to my feet, fists clenched, ready to fight.

"Back at you," I said with a devilish smile.

"What are you-"

Before she could finish her sentence, I grasped her face in my hands and kissed her upon her lips, making it very abrupt in danger of her losing it again.

"I'm sorry, I just needed to do that one last time,"

She was just about to blow up at me again, but instead, she just clenched her teeth and muttered, "Very well, Garu. And, to be honest… I sort of missed it too."

"R-really?"

She leaped off the ground with great energy and landed on top of my back, pinning me down.

"Of course not, Garu. Now, we can make this easy, or we can make this very difficult. And I know you; you like to make everything difficult, just to show how strong you are. Well, don't say you didn't ask for it,"

She grabbed my head and shoved me downward, sending me crashing through the floorboards, shards of the broken glass piercing through my skin.

"You wanna stab me in the back?" she said with great tone, "That makes two of us." She lifted her sword and stabbed it into my back, and I cried out in great pain.

She pulled her sword out of my back in one swift movement, and knocked me onto my stomach, placing her foot on my back and pointing her sword up to the back of my head.

"You might wanna think twice the next time you try and fool around with me, Garu, but wait, there won't be a next time. It's too late now. This is the last time you'll ever see me, or anyone for that matter. No one is going to save you now, so you might as well just give up. I already have your fate sealed tight."

I struggled free, snatched her sword clean out of her hand, and held it up to her chest. "What happened to you, Pucca?! You used to be totally against the thought of giving up, and now, you're just taking it without an argument? What's the matter with you?? What happened to the sweet, adorable, amourous girl I used to be madly in love with?"

She snatched her sword back and held it up to me. "Yeah? What happened to the kind, gentle, respectful, honorable boy I used to be head over heels for?"

I paused. "You're right… I have changed. And so have you. But neither of us have changed for the better, and you wanna know why?" I grabbed the sword out of her hand and chucked it onto the ground behind me. "Because we lost the one piece of ourselves that holds us together, the one stabilizer that keeps our troubled personalities and raving emotions under control, and that, that is…" I gently took her hands in mine, held them close to my chest, and muttered, "…each other."

"Garu…" she murmured, "Why, I, I…" She began to lean in closer and closer, and I began to lean in closer as well. We were merely a centimeter away when she took my hands and used them to bend my arms backwards and flip me over. "I can't believe you!! Once a liar, still are a liar, and you always will be a liar! You think I'm naïve, don't you? Think again. You think you can get past me with that load of bull crap? Well, you're wrong. It'll take a lot more to get past me, Garu!" She grabbed me by the shoulders and slammed me back into the wall, causing it to break into pieces, leaving a huge hole in its place. I jumped out of the hole in the wall and ran for my life, but she caught up to me with ease and shoved me to the ground.

"And to think, after all this, you still try to run." She took me in her firm grasp and delivered a great blow to my stomach.

"Pucca, please," I said, gasping for air, "you… don't know… gah… what you're doing…urgh…" My mouth began to overflow with warm blood.

"Sure I do. I'm putting an end to you once and for all," She glared mischievously as she raised her sword above my chest and said, "Say goodbye, Garu."

I waited impatiently for her to penetrate my chest. I just wanted her to get it over with. I winced as it was brought down inch by inch, closer and closer, until suddenly, the sword had been knocked out of her hands, along with her entire body being pushed onto the ground by a familiar face:

Abyo.

"Abyo?!" I exclaimed. "Wha, what are you doing here?"

"I couldn't let my best friend get killed, now could I?"

"So we're friends again?"

"Of course we are… well, for now."

"Abyo, I-"

"What? You know me, I'm a very forgiving person."

"Since when?"

"Since… since… since right now! I forgive you, for everything."

"Aw, Abyo, it's good to have you back, buddy,"

"You too, pal."

We bumped fists, we bumped shoulders, and we bumped chests like any two guy friends making up would. Though I bumped him a bit too hard on his chest, and he went flying back onto the ground.

"Ow…"

"Heh," I muttered, "Sorry."

"It's okay, I know you didn't mean it."

I helped him off the ground, and we were just about to start beating the crap out of Tobe and Pucca, when all of a sudden, someone came running up behind us, calling out our names.

"Garu! Abyo!! Don't worry! I'm here to help!"

"Uhh… Garu?" muttered Abyo.

"Hm?"

"I think you might've hit me a little too hard."

"Why do you say that?"

"Well… is it possible to see… dead people? Living? Breathing? Moving?!"

"Abyo… what are you…"

I turned around, and when I saw who I saw before me, I started to wonder if Pucca had knocked me over so many times, that I could possibly be going delusional.

For whom I saw before me was…

DADA!!!

(Lol, jk. ;P)

Seriously, I have no clue where that guy has been for the past four and a half months. But as for the girl who was standing before us, I did have a clue where she should be right now, but…

…why isn't she there?

"Garu…" she gasped for air. "I'm sorry I took so long, but I'm here now, and I'm not going to let them lay one finger on you!"

"Uh, Ching, it's a little late for…"

Before I could finish, Abyo and I both shrieked in terror.

It was Ching.

Back from the dead.

But how?

"Ching…" Abyo said shakily, "I-I thought you were dead. Why did you come back to haunt us??"

"Abyo! I'm not dead, idiot."

"But Garu saw you right before his-"

"Don't you get it? I faked the whole thing to get back at him! I'm not dead. Get it?"

"…Oh. Heh, wow, I am an idiot."

"Yeah…" she leaned in towards him and softly kissed his lips. "But you're my idiot."

Abyo laughed anxiously and turned a dark shade of red.

"Ching," I muttered, "you… wanted to get back at me?"

"For the way you've been treating me, the way you've hurt me-whether you even know it or not-yes, yes I am."

"What are you talking about?"

"Huh, I guess you don't know. And uh, I guess that means I'll have to tell you…" she took a deep breath, looked into my eyes and said, "Garu, in all my life, I never knew you could be such a… such a monster."

"Monster?"

"The way you tried to kill Pucca, and ever since then, I've been having all these weird nightmares about you. They're quite difficult to explain, but-"

"I'm listening."

"Okay… you see, the dream starts out… fine, but suddenly, everything changes, and you transform back into that same demon that you were back on the day when you went mad, and then, you… you kill me."

Tears began to form in her eyes, and I placed my hand on her shoulder in attempts to comfort her. "Ching, I… I'm sorry."

"It's okay, Garu, but… there's still… another part I haven't mentioned yet."

"What is it?"

"Well, before you go all psycho on me, you and I, we, we're… in love."

"Love!?" I choked.

"I know, it sounds crazy, right? But, what if… it's not just in my dreams. What if my dreams… are slowly turning into reality,"

"You mean…"

"Yes, Garu, I think I… I, lo… love…"

I stared at her with wide eyes, not able to comprehend what she was about to say to me.

It just seemed so…

"Ching!" cried Pucca. "What do you think you're doing??! We made a deal, remember??"

"I know, we did," she said remorsefully, "but now, I'm breaking this deal!"

She pulled out a sharp object and used it to knock Pucca hard onto the ground. Pucca grimaced in regret. "Where did you find that?!" she snapped with a trace of envy in her voice.

"I found it on the street, where you left it. But it doesn't belong to me. I believe this belongs to a good friend of mine," She reached out her arm and handed me… my katana.

"Ching-" I started.

"I figured you'd need it," She gave me a small wink, and then turned back over to Pucca. "You want to hurt him, you're gonna have to go through me!"

"Okay!" Pucca said with a grin, and knocked her out of the way.

"Ching!" cried Abyo. "Alright, you wanna mess with my girlfriend, you're gonna have to mess with me first!"

"I believe that would be my job,"

A midnight blue figure flashed to the scene and held Abyo by his throat. Abyo struggled to free himself, but it was no use, he had him tight in his clutches. "Ha ha, I've got you now! Now, prepare for-"

"Get your hands off of him!!" Ching screamed, as she began to charge rapidly towards him, sword first.

"Fine," Tobe said with ease, and with that, he released his grip on Abyo's neck and instead used his sword to slash Abyo across the face, causing him to fall flat onto the ground, accompanied by his screams, and a loud cracking noise.

"GAH!!" Abyo cried out in pain. "My leg!! You broke it, bastard!"

Tobe laughed menacingly, and Ching gasped in horror. "Abyo!"

She growled viciously as she ran up to Tobe and attempted to slash him with her sword. She was just inches away when she was caught by Pucca, who had her so tight in her grip that she was unable to move.

"Nice try, Ching, but you could do so much better." She swung her sword and hit Ching over the head, knocking her unconscious.

"Abyo, Ching!" I cried out. "Why, why did this happen… this is all my fault, I can't believe this, I…I-"

I was cut off by Tobe's sword flashing past my eyes. I had quickly snapped back to full alertness and blocked him rapidly.

"Tobe…" I growled. "Why?"

"I'm sorry, I'm… a bit lost. What did I do this time?"

"You injured my friends. You stole my girlfriend. You ruined my life!" I leaned forward and aimed straight for his chest, but he was able to block me once again.

"Correction," he said, "I helped you and your life. I saved your girlfriend. And as for your friends… it could have been much worse. You're really lucky that I'm here, you know."

"Actually, I don't know. You're the one who caused her to hate me so much, and now, you're gonna pay." I swung my sword forward and slashed him across his forehead, causing him to stumble down to his knees.

"Look," he stuttered, "I, I just wanted what I thought was best for her. I wanted her to be safe. I love her more than anything in the world."

I slashed him again, and he dropped down flat onto his back.

"Garu, don't you understand? It's not me, it's you."

I flinched in disbelief. "What?!"

"You're the reason she hates you now, not me. What you did to her, you shattered her heart, you left her for dead, you caused all this, you."

"Shut up," I snapped as I slashed him across his face again, causing him to cry out in pain.

"Garu… look at yourself. You don't think she would hate to see you this way?"

I took one look at my blood-covered sword, and in that sword, I saw a vicious demon in the reflection. He had a scowl on his face, a dark look in his eyes, like he wanted to hurt and kill everybody in his path.

And suddenly, I began to realize… that demon was me.

Tobe was right.

He had no part in this mess.

This was all me.

I took one last glance at myself before dropping my sword onto the ground.

"Tobe, you're right. Pucca," I turned to her glare of hatred, and said, "look, I'm sorry, for everything I've done. I'm a monster, and I know it. I don't deserve an amazing girl like you, and we both know that for a fact. But I am asking for one thing… will you ever forgive me?"

She examined me, her glare still present, without saying a word.

"Come on Pucca, look at me. It's me, Garu, your love ninja. I'm really here, I swear."

She continued to stare at me, her glare decreasing, and when she finally spoke, her words were like acid rain all over my being. "Why should I believe anything you say?! You're never going to change, ever. Just because you say you're okay now, it doesn't imply that you actually mean it! You had your chance, but you blew it. It's over. Now go on, and get out of my sight before I do something that I will really regret!"

I couldn't believe how stubborn she was being. After everything we've been through, she's just going to give up on me? Just like that?

No.

I won't have it.

"Pucca, you want to go on hating me… fine. Go ahead. I don't give a damn. After all the good times we've had together, all the times we've made each other feel complete, you're just going to forget all of that?? Well, you know what? The feeling is mutual. I'm done with you. Goodbye, farewell, and good riddance."

She stood there, frozen, as I picked up what was left of my pride, and I turned my back on her and walked into the night.


	26. A Happy Ending?

~Pucca's P.O.V.~

All I could think about were his very last words:

'The feeling is mutual.

I'm done with you.

Goodbye, farewell, and good riddance.'

I can't believe he would just give up on me so easily.

…Just like I did.

And maybe…

…that was the wrong choice.

No. Get a grip, Pucca. He doesn't love you. He tried to kill you. He wants you dead.

And now, you've got someone by your side, someone who cares deeply for you, someone you know will protect you, no matter what.

And on your other side, you've got someone who has betrayed you, someone who just wants you to die and leave him alone.

You know the right choice, and yet…

…you don't really.

I had loved Garu for as long as I could remember, and I never knew he could be the way he was to this day:

Dark. Cold hearted. Mentally insane.

But somehow, all this time, I've been able to see past all those flaws and love him for the things I've always loved him for:

His kind words. His gentle touch. The sweet smile he rarely ever shows.

His gorgeous green eyes. His long, beautiful dark hair.

His modesty.

His integrity.

His unbelievable level of maturity.

His deep, sincere care for the ones he loves.

All the things that set him apart from other guys.

The things that make him, well… Garu.

My Garu.

The one I gave up on way too easily.

I knew I made a big mistake.

Although, by trying to fix it, I could be making an even bigger mistake.

But I had to do it.

I needed to break these tough chains and get back to my Garu.

Even if I would be forced to shatter someone else's heart in the process… it's only for the best.

We finally reached the lair, and he unlocked the doors. I waited eagerly, trying to come up with the nicest way to word the next thing that was going to leave my lips.

The long, unbearable truth that I've been holding back.

I took a deep breath as the doors opened, and we stepped inside.

"Well," he said with ease, "that went much easier than I thought it would. He surrendered, gave up, and we didn't even have to decease him in the process. Now that he's finally gone, we don't have to worry about him anymore. You and I are at ease with each other. We can love each other all we want, and nobody can stand in our way. Ah, victory sure is sweet, isn't it?"

"Yes… yes it is,"

The longer I waited, the harder it would be, and what had to be done had to be done.

If I was ever going to do it, my time was now.

"Tobe…" I muttered, my eyes beginning to fill with tears, "there's… something I need to tell you… now."

"Pucca, what is it? A-are you okay?"

I swallowed hard, trying to hold back the tears, but they just continued to come out in buckets. "I… I'm fine, but, Tobe, there's something I…" I couldn't get it out. The look in his dark amber eyes, staring down upon me, anticipating for the worst, it hurt me deep down inside.

Why did this have to be so difficult?

"Look, I… I love you, Tobe," I leaned forward and softly kissed his lips, tears streaming down my face. "But… I can't be with you anymore." Saying those last words hit me deep in the gut; I could hardly breathe. But I knew I had to do this.

"Pucca…" he said with a pained expression, "wha… what do you mean?"

"I'm sorry, but… I need my Garu!"

"Oh, Pucca, I, I understa- wait, Garu?! After everything he's done to you? You must be mad!"

"I know, I think I am mad, but… I'm okay with that."

"But, he… he will never be willing to look after your safe-being like I do! He'll leave you to die again, I know it!"

"I'm sorry," I took one last look into his eyes, and I made my way out the doors. Behind me, I could hear him shouting,

"Do as you wish, Pucca! But when he leaves you for dead, I will be the last to know!"

I felt great remorse after this. I almost wanted to go back and undo all my actions, but I knew there was no turning back now.

And somehow, in the right sense… I knew I had made the right decision.

I ran all the way across town, until I finally spotted him sitting underneath a broken tree, his head resting on his knees, a gloomy look in his eyes.

My heart tore in two at the sight, and I knew just what I had to do to make it whole again.

I walked up to him and without warning, I gave him a soft, yet loving kiss on the lips, and I whispered his name. "Garu…"

"Pucca?!" he stuttered, in complete shock. "Why, ah, you, oh… Pucca…"

"Yes?"

He looked down at his feet, blushing greatly, still shocked, and he immediately rushed up to me, pressing his lips against mine in a warm, passionate kiss.

"Pucca…"

"Garu…"

We looked deeply into each other's eyes, seconds before locking into another deep kiss, embracing each other tightly.

I knew this was the right decision.

And I knew it very well…

~Garu's P.O.V.~

It felt so great having her back in my arms again.

It almost seemed too good to be true.

It really was true this time, though.

I knew it would happen sooner or later, even if it took until now, much, much later. But it was definitely worth it.

"Oh Garu, I'm so sorry! I don't know what came over me. I didn't mean to hurt you,"

"No, it's my fault. I'm the one who totally lost it. But I promise it will never happen again, and if it does, just please promise not to kill me too bad, no matter how much I deserve it,"

"But it won't, Garu. You were right. I was way too clingy. If I had just laid off, this might have never even happened in the first-"

"Please, don't blame yourself, Pucca. This was all my fault,"

"No, it was mine!"

"No, it wasn't!"

"Yeah, it was!"

"You know what? If you're going to fight with me like this, then I'm not even sure if I can be around you anymore. Goodbye, Pucca."

I began to slowly walk away, until she grabbed me by the shoulder and stopped me.

"Garu!"

I paused, turned around, and gave her a big smooch on the lips. "Relax, Pucca," I said with a teasing smile, "I'm just messing with you."

She frowned. "You jerk. Don't ever come near me again.;"

Crap.

Maybe I shouldn't have messed around with her like that. Now she hates me again.

As she began to walk away from me, I muttered, "Pucca…"

She slyly turned her head towards me with a devious grin on her face, and said, "Back at ya."

I froze. I could feel my eye twitching in disbelief. "Dammit, Pucca! Why'd you have to scare me like that?"

"Oh, come on, Garu. I had to get back at you somehow," She turned to me and winked. "You know I love you."

I paused, and I relaxed. "You're right. What have I got to worry about?" I grabbed her and squeezed her tight. "Nothing will ever break us apart. Never again. Only time will be our separator, but until that time comes, let's enjoy every minute we have together. Our time is now."

She wrapped her arms around me and whispered, "Now, and forever."

We lingered with each other until sunset, and long, long after that, and we began our forever.

Together.

~Tobe's P.O.V.~

I couldn't move. I just stood there, frozen, hardly even able to breathe.

I felt as though someone had ripped my heart right out of my chest.

I couldn't believe she had left me, and for Garu.

I had no idea how I was supposed to go on.

Like I've mentioned before, a life without Pucca…

…is a life worse than death.

Without even pondering my options, I knew I would go with the easier one, to relieve me of my pain once and for all.

I searched around the lair, and I finally found my sword, and without hesitating one more second, I raised it high above my head and brought it down swiftly, stabbing it through the left side of my chest and all the way through my back.

I waited, and time finally began to unravel.

My legs buckled, and I fell to my knees, bleeding all over the floor, waiting to die.

…

Opening.

Ending.

Purpose.

Reason.

Questions.

Answers.

Anxiety.

Relief.

Problems.

Solutions.

Disappointment.

Hurt.

Comfort.

Issues.

Resolutions.

All the ingredients needed to create a story and its expected happy ending.

The loose ends that finally get tied up, only to be unraveled once again into the start of a whole new story full of many more reasons, questions, answers, issues, resolutions, etc. etc…

That's always the way it goes…

…or is it?

It may seem that way for the most part, but when you take a look through each person's eyes at least once, and see things in their perspectives, you'll start to realize that, in reality, a happy ending isn't always happy for everyone, now is it?

THE END.


End file.
